Heart Aches
by Six-Helix
Summary: The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty not knowing what comes next. Ursula K. LeGuin
1. Introduction to the Nightmare

It was early morning and the alarm had already gone off in Kate's apartment. With a sigh she rolled over and smacked the snooze, she wanted so much to cuddle up and sleep once more but she couldn't. No she had to work today, so with a grunt and a growl she rolled out of bed. Her feet hitting the cold floor of the ever empty apartment. Sighing lightly she went to start getting ready, it already felt as if it was going to be a bad day at the office.

NCISNCIS

Walking up the stairs allowed Kate to think about the few good things that could happen, a slow day or even...well no she wasn't going out on a date today so that thought was out of the question. Her thoughts left her as she came to her desk, the pant suit she wore brought out the color of her eyes. Something that was unusual for her to wear on the job was a suit made purposefully for making her attractive. Shaking her head again shen turned on her computer, only to jump as her spunky partner walked in.

"Well if it isn't the Kate, sitting at her desk in a primp and perfect out fit!" Anthony Dinozzo spoke loudly as he planted himself at his desk. His fingers busily hitting the keys of his computer as he started to get to work.

"Who you trying to impress Tony? Getting to work early and actually doing your work? That is amazing in itself." She smirked before she began to work as well in the all too empty office.

"No one Kate, just had some work to do." That banter left, it was odd. And it made Kate gaze at him in utter confusion. Then his mouth opened again, "Don't worry Kate, I am not taking your ass kissing job away." He smirked fakely as he began to work once more. Though she had seen the fake smirk she ignored it as she began to enter case files.

Soon after the banter exchange Gibbs would enter the office, his hands full of coffee as he ambled to his desk. Placing the cups down he would then remove his jacket and seat himself in the chair. "Well, well, well, seems there are two early birds today."

"Boss, here are those case files you asked for." Dinozzo spoke up, this made both Gibbs and Kate turn and glare at him.

"Dinozzo, do not play with me, get your work done and stop fooling around." He grunted before attempting to turn on his own computer.

"Um Boss, I am actually done. Would you like to see them?"

"Bring them over then Dinozzo, but if you are trying to be funny so help me god this gun is going down your throat."

"Yes Boss." Dinozzo carried the files to him and placed them on his desk. As Gibbs glanced at the files his eyes skimmed up to Kate.

"Did you help him with this?" He asked his gruffness breaking a bit.

"No sir, I had no idea he was working on case files." This was certainly and oddity, Dinozzo was doing work for a change.

"He wasn't assigned, I simply mentioned it."

"And I had the mind to do it sir, I have to be leaving in a few moments. I must go to the doctor to get my prescription refilled, is that alright boss?"

"No, its not Tony. I am not letting you out to go and have a party with some street trash blonde girl."

"Boss...I actually need to go to the doctor."

"Do it when you aren't on duty." Dinozzo nodded and went back to his work with a defeated look upon his face.


	2. Suspicions And Newness

Dinozzo leaned over his desk and sighed, his knuckles were white lined as he gripped at his desk. Pain shot through him, though he kept that smile of his. He wanted to gasp and cry out but he refused to as his other hand reached down and opened a bottle. Pulling out his last two pills he greedily shot them in his mouth and swallowed them. Sighing with relief as his pain ended he returned to work, his palms were still sweaty though as he fumbled over the keys and attempted to focus hard on what he was doing.

Kate had watched him pop the pills and cocked her head to the side, she moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

"What's wrong with you? Been finally diagnosed with ADHD?" She smirked, and let out that catholic school girl chuckle that drove him mad.

"Actually no, they were caffine pills. Trying to ween myself off of cokes and such, need to get healthier ya know?"

"Damn you need to get healthy? Thought you were healthy Dinozzo." She said in slight disbelief.

"Yes well, apparently you thought wrong Kate. I have some work to do if you don't mind." He was defensive, and that made Kate furrow her brow. She sighed and turned back to her desk.

It lingered on Kate's mind all day that he had gotten so defensive when she addressed the issue of health. She decided that she was going to ask Ducky about it, since he was the only real talker on the team. But she loathed the thought, for it meant she would more than likely have to hear one of his long winded stories. Though her thoughts were cut short as Gibbs ambled down the way between the cubicles.

"Keys," Tony abruptly tossed them to him, "We have a case lets move."

"Yes boss." Came the resounding answer from the three team members. Since McGee had just walked in behind him.

"McGee your late, I don't like late." Gibbs sneered. Sighing lightly McGee turned to what he was expecting to be a sarcastic remark from Dinozzo.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it McGee, if its a big case he will forget about it anyway." McGee almost fainted, there was no 'Proby,' at the end of it or anything cruel. It was acutally nice for a change. This made Kate more suspicious, though once again she kept her mouth closed.

>>>Meh sorry it is so short. Running on fumes tonight, but alas at least it gets the story moving a bit more. I have to admit I am a suck suck author, so when you review please be honest! I want to get better with these, and thanks for the reviews guys. I realized after I posted the first part that I used 'Sir' instead of 'Boss' and I felt like an idiot, so it will be the right way from now on! Thanks again, The Sixness.


	3. Crime Realized

Gibbs drove the way to the crime scene, it wasn't truthfully that far but it felt like it would take an eternity to get there. When finally they pulled up each member exited to an amazing sight.

"Gibbs..." Kate spoke softly as she stood at her door, hands firmly latched onto the frame.

"Yes Kate?" He spoke as he moved to the back of the car, his keys turned in the lock and he opened the trunk.

"Gibbs, are those..."

"Yes Kate, they are children."

The scene was gruesome, an open area was completely surrounded in the bodies of young kids. Each body was cut open from stem to sternum like a mangled mess of guts and bone. Though each of these mangled messes, had barely crossed the age barrier into preteen.

"Boss," McGee spoke up, "If those aren't military officers, what are we doing here?"

"McGee, have you even looked at how they are cut?" Came the reply, for Gibbs was now stooped over a young male's body.

"Um, no sir."

"Well then have a look McGee, and you will see why we are here." His hands moved rapidly pointing out the length of the cut and the angle it appeared to be made at when he finished pointing he plainly said, "This was the work of a marine McGee, you can tell by the angle and the way they were killed."

McGee nodded and closed his notebook, he had been recording every word that had passed the great lips of Gibbs. And so when he was finished McGee then moved to a body and began searching for some type of evidence.

"McGee, look for any trace of metal chippings. Maybe this marine hasn't sharpened his blade in some time, also look out for any type of hair or DNA. One day you'll be replacing me you know?" Tony spoke over his shoulder as he slowly began to do trace work on a girl of about 5 years of age.

Kate and Gibbs both turned at this comment. In Kate's mind it just added to the many things that were plaguing her about Tony as of late. But to Gibbs it only made him aware that something was amiss. Though both turned back to their bodies as the slow steady walk of Dr. Mallard suddenly became apparent.

"Well, well Jethro it seems we have a child murderer on our hands."

"Yes Duck, have you heard of anything of this nature before?" He asked as his eyes remained trained on the body before him.

"Well actually Jethro, there was a case similar to this when I was at Cambridge. It was rather odd, a veteran was reliving something they had experianced during war..."

"Duck to the point please."

"Well, it was a type of post traumatic stress disorder. Almost as if they snapped in some way."

"Alright Duck, we have some more work to do so you might be bored for a while."

"Very well Jethro." Ducky spoke as he headed back to his own vehicle to allow the agents to have some time to finish their trace gathering.


	4. Forebodings Realized

It had taken the NCIS agents about 2 hours to bag everything they had found at the cite, it was truely gruesome. A sight that none figured they would be able to forget for some time now. As they pulled into the office Kate shot a glance at Gibbs before speaking softly. "I need to talk to you."

Gibbs had nodded and turned off the car, "McGee, DiNozzo get the trace to Abby and tell her its priority."

"In other words, you want it tomorrow boss?" Asked Tony as he pulled himself from the car, not as quick as usual but with the same goofy grin on his face.

"Yes Tony now get it done." Gibbs waited until both young agents were out of earshot and view before speaking to Kate. "What is it Kate?"

"Have you noticed something..."

"Odd about Tony? Yes, I've noticed, but if he doesn't wish to say anything about it Kate he won't you know that."

"Yes, but what if it is serious Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed gently his hand raking through his silverish hair roughly. "To tell the truth Kate, I think it is serious and that is why he hasn't spoken a word about it. Though, if it was serious he knows I would take his ass off of regular duty. Which maybe the only reason he isn't speaking. He doesn't have anything else to go to Kate, this is his home. Baltimore and his family are things that are useless to him now. They don't want him nor care for him so he feels the same way. The bad thing is, if there is something wrong he will let it go until he can't go any more. Which means..."

"That if its serious he would rather die on the job then die alone?"

"Right. Afterall Kate we are all he has."

Kate sighed but nodded before opening the door to the car and heading into the office. She had much to think about now, including the health of her partner. Her mind just wouldn't stop racing with every thing that could happen.


	5. Shatterings of the Mind

McGee was flustered, he had just gazed at DiNozzo after he had said those foreboding words. Though with Tony you never knew what to expect, he had never sounded so serious that he would replace him. It wasn't so much the words that Tony had used but rather the seriousness that he had spoken it in. Even now those words were sending shivers down his spine. Especially with what he had seen earlier, DiNozzo clutching his desk before popping some pills. And in McGee's mind the only pills those could have been were nitroglycerin pills. It was this assumption that made him sweat like a teenage boy. He was worried for his partner, but also worried for the others. If Tony was in a serious batch of health problems, he would not be able to perform to his full extent in the field let alone be able to protect anyone.

With the heavy burden on his mind, McGee however trudged on through work ignoring everything. Even Gibbs and Kate coming out of the elevator after their talk in the car.

"McGee did you get the trace to Abby?" Gibbs spoke in his normal gruff tone. There was no answer and at that Gibbs raised his voice, "McGEE!"

At that the agent turned and leapt out of his seat, "Yes boss, sorry boss." His voice was quick and frightened, which made Kate bust out laughing. But the great suprise was the fact that Tony said nothing humorous or spiteful, in fact he stood and walked over placed a hand on McGee's shoulder and boldy spoke to Gibbs.

"Boss, he was working. There was no way he would have heard you regardless, for you were across the office. Yes, Abby has the trace. She marked it as priority and says you still owe her one. Ducky is on his way back with the first batch of bodies, I believe," He consulted his notes, "nine in total with this run. He was calling in another truck to get the other nine."

It was at that point that Gibbs cut him off with a glare, "DiNozzo, did I ask it from you?"

"No Gibbs, but as I said..."

"Did you just try and correct me DiNozzo?"

"Yes Boss, I did."

"Get out of my sight now, I'll page you when we know something." With that Gibbs sat down at his desk, dismissing DiNozzo with an angry snort.

Tony shoke his head, grabbed his coat and keys and marched to the elevator. No goodbyes to his partners, and no back talk. He knew he had crossed the line, but at the moment he also knew he had to get out of there and get his pills. So he had taken advantage of the situation and of Gibbs hatred at being contridicted and or corrected.

As Tony exited the elevator his eyes closed slightly, a raspy breath echoing through him. 'Damn it, just a bit longer. Calm down and breath just like they told you. 1, 2, 3, 4...' He sighed as it passed, he was getting worse and he knew that. But damned if he would tell the others what was going on with him.

He kept walking, his guard was down and he didn't hear the soft pitter patter of feet quickly rushing at him. Suddenly though he felt something strike his skull before all fell into darkness. A man in a trench coat stood over him and spit at his bleeding skull.

" 'bout time you got your come upance, Anthony." He held a northern drawl, and the way he stood gave way that he was from a busy city.

As Tony lay there bleeding the man looked over his shoulder and waved the offending instrument of Tony's unconsciousness, a glock. From the other end of the parking garage came an old van, black with black tinted windows. No plates lingered here and there was no vin number either. It was the perfect get away car. Men exited the van as it stopped a mere few feet from the one in a trench coat. They hurriedly picked up DiNozzo and threw him into the back of the van before driving off.

The only evidence that remained in the garage was a small puddle of blood, though that was quickly fading down the drain as the rain water from outside began to coat the ground floor of the parking garage.


	6. Information Screams

Kate sighed lightly as she came out of the elevator, there was nothing more they could do until Ducky was done with the bodies. So the agents were heading home for the night, as she began to walk to her car she stopped.

"Tony's car is still here? That's weird he left hours ago." She looked at the rain water flowing into the garage and sighed. Maybe his car wasn't starting or something and he decided to walk home. Shaking her head, she decided that was that was to it and kept walking to her car.

"Kate, did DiNozzo come back?" Gibbs spoke from where he was standing at Tony's car. His hand on the engine. "It feels like he never left..."

"I don't know maybe it didn't start Gibbs." Kate's hands turned the keys before she opened her door.

"No, he would have come to the office and told us his car wouldn't start..."

"No he wouldn't have, you told him you would tell him when to come back Gibbs."

"Damn it, call his apartment see if he is there." Gibbs walked away from the car as Kate dialed the number she knew all to well. He stopped and knelt down at a darkened puddle before inserting a finger in it. '_Blood'_ He thought and popped up quickly before Kate responded.

"No..."

"No answer I know, cause Tony isn't home and I bet his car would have started if he hadn't been blugened."

"What!" Kate spoke shutting the door to her car and racing to his side as he investigated the puddle.

"Get something to get some of this blood on, so we can be sure. But god damn it, it has to be his."

"Yes Boss," Kate spoke as she took off her coat and thrust it into the fading blood.

"Get it to trace and come on, we have an investigation to handle now."


	7. Loss of Hope, Introduction to Fear

Light forced its way through the blurred mind of Anthony DiNozzo as he laid upon the cold ground of a locked room. His weak hands slowly moved to his bleeding forehead.

"Did you enjoy your sleep Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember? The only true man you put away that told the honest truth."

"...Wolfe...Midshipman Wolfe..."

"Ah it seems you are smart after all DiNozzo. So then tell me something, why did you sign for my parole knowing full well that I would be at your throat?"

"Why not? Seemed like the right thing to do since I as you said was a fool." He was jolted by a sharp kick in the side, his body hitting the concrete floor with a dull smack. He coughed blood spilling from his mouth as he was repeatidly beaten.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs paced up and down Abby's lab, his hands firmly placed within his pockets as he growled slightly. He kept moving in quick movements, each leg slamming down onto the ground. Though he was stopped when Abby walked slowly and morsefully from her station.

"Gibbs...it...its Tony."

"Damn!" Gibbs shouted his hands flying in the air before he turned around his back towards Abby. In his mind he kept saying, '_Don't you do it, don't you show them you care. You are a hardass and have to be seen as such. You don't care, that is all there is to it. You didn't care when you thought he was dead in that car, you don't care now. Damn it, but you do care you rat..._'

But his thoughts were quickly removed by the sobs emmitting from Abby, she had also turned her body quaking. She knew that it was foolish for her to be taking it so hard, they didn't know if he was alive or dead. But she had a feeling that something just wasn't right. I mean, the other day he had walked out of the office with a box of things from his desk. He kept speaking as if he was to be leaving soon. It just was, hinky. To say the least.

"Abby, it's alright we will find him."

"But will you find him alive and safe Gibbs? Do you know anything about him any more?"

Gibbs sighed, it was true lately he believed he didn't know a thing about the agent that he cared for like a son. Though an estranged son, it was still there. He sighed and went to hold her, but she pulled away.

"No Gibbs, you can't hug me like I am a little girl and expect my worries to go away. I am not your daughter and he isn't your son. Gibbs, I have been here for to long not to know when an agent won't be coming back. And it is usually when something like this happens...so just...don't..." She ran out of the lab leaving the shattered and crushed senior agent standing with a tear streaming down his face. It was true, he had seen it too. But he wasn't giving hope up yet, damned if he was going to let someone kill DiNozzo other than himself.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs had made his way back to the office cubicle he called his own, but now he wished he hadn't. His hand still trembled holding the phone, the line was dead now but it didn't change what he had heard.

A phone call had come from DiNozzo's doctor, he had heard the news and was calling to alert Gibbs and NCIS of the health concern following their missing agent.

_"Gibbs."_

_"Agent Gibbs, this is Doctor Marlow. I am Anthony DiNozzo's physician."_

_"Hello Doctor, is there something I can do for you?"_

_"Well yes, get my patient back."_

_"We are doing our best doctor."_

_"With all due respect sir, he needs to be found as quickly as possible."_

_"Yes we know..."_

_"No sir, you don't. He is suffering from congestive heart failure."_

_"..."_

_"Agent Gibbs?"_

_"I..I'm here, sorry about that Doctor."_

_"His health concerns make him a potentially dead agent sir. If he is not found soon, he could run out of medication."_

_"He is out...he was going to pick it up today."_

_"Then you best find him very soon."_

_"Goodbye Doctor..."_

Gibbs' mind was still absorbing all that had just happened, the positive test of the DNA, the phone call from the doctor, and now this morbid feeling of guilt. He sighed his hands rose to his face as he tried to hide himself from what he was thinking.

"Gibbs, what is it?" A hand fell on his shoulder, he recognized the voice to be Kate's and lowered his hands the tear stained face appearing from beneath it.

"It's Tony...and Kate...it is serious." Her hand fell from his shoulders to her side, her dark eyes closing.

"Then you were right, he wouldn't have said something because he would rather be with family." She began to sob, her head falling to lay at her chest.

Gibbs pushed his chair back, rising slowly he moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Shh, its alright Caitlyn. He will be fine, we'll find him if its the last thing we do. And find him alive...I swear." He spoke soflty pulling her into his grasp, his hands around her back. His head was leaning against her's gently as he tried to comfort his agent.

Author's Note: I don't know if this is a Kibbs or a Tabby, it maybe something you never expected. I am just going by the seat of my pants at the moment. Hope you all are enjoying this, I am having a good time writing it. As for whether I am going to kill Tony, I don't know. Last time I had it all planned, this time I just started writing. So your guess is as good as mine. 


	8. A Kiss of Misuse

Tony coughed, his head was spinning but it wasn't the only thing he had no control of. He looked around this room and tried to remember what had happened. _Why was there a pool of blood? What the hell happened to me?_ Were a few thoughts that echoed throughout his mind.

"Seems you are awake again Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony's dark eyes moved to the hazy figure, he wasn't able to focus. Nor was he truly able to move, for some reason he felt suspended in the air. He tried to speak but felt the taste of blood once more and coughed it out. What had happened to him?

"Aww, the stupid maggot can't talk. I suppose the stupid maggot can't even remember what happened to him?"

Tony tried to move, he recognized the voice and a growl emmited from him. Or at least what he thought to be a growl, it actually sounded more like a gag than anything. His arms pulled at the chains and thats when it hit him. He had been abducted, he had been beaten and now he was chained to a wall.

"Oh you do remember something huh maggot?"

"Bas...Bastard..." He coughed trying once more to lunge at Wolfe, his body thrown violently into the wall once more. But not by the chains, no there were hands at his throat. But now they were hitting his chest and a leg kicking at his ribs. There was a crack, and he knew what it was as his body hung loosely against the chains. His nose bleed, his mouth dribbled crimson, and a rib was protruding from his side. _Tony, your in trouble._

NCISNCIS

Gibbs held onto Kate tightly before she pulled out of his grasp, a hand rose to wipe away his tears that had silently fell.

"Gibbs, we are going to get him back. If it is the last thing we do." She pulled him into a tight hug before kissing his cheek gently and pulling out of his grasp once more. He stood there stunned for a moment before nodding slowly and taking his seat once more.

"Yes...we are going to find him. And he will be alive..."

NCISNCIS

Ducky sighed as he finished with the last youthful corpse. His gloved hands were beginning to shake from the utter tiredness he felt. His hands fell to the side as he saw something he had expected.

"Call Gibbs..."

"What is it Dr. Mallard?"

"Just call him..."

"Alright Doctor."

NCISNCIS

The phone rang and Gibbs picked it up, though he was trying to put up a front he was having the worst problems in doing so. His hands shoke as he pushed the phone against his ear.

"Gibbs."

"Dr. Mallard would like you in the autopsy room Agent Gibbs."

"Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone before stand and calling out. "Kate, McGee downstairs now."


	9. Present Unwrapped

Gibbs exited the elevator in three quick steps, leaving his two agents behind. His hand swung out to push the corner's doors opened as he stroleld in.

"Ducky what do we have?"

"Well, its definitely marine style. But what made me call you was this..." Ducky's hands moved inside the young girl that laid gutted and decapitated upon the autopsy table. From her innards he pulled a broken knife head.

"Jethro, do you remember something like this?"

"Wha...?" His hands fell over the bloody blade, and he just dropped it into the evidence tray before backing away. "No...it can't be..."

"Gibbs?" Kate spoke up walking to him and placing a hand on his cheek. "Gibbs what is it?"

"Wolfe...its that bastard Wolfe." Gibbs growled before storming out of the autopsy room. Leaving both McGee and Kate just stammering, who was this Wolfe character and what was going on?

"You two best get up there, even it is to just keep Jethro from killing someone." Ducky spoke softly as he began to finish with the young child. "You hadn't even begun to live yet sweet thing, it is a shame that someone like Wolfe would have gotten to you." Ducky spoke softly, the only thing that ever freaked anyone out was the way he talked to bodies like he was doing now.

The two shoke their heads before going to the elevator and heading upstairs.

NCISNCIS

Tony hung weakly from the chains his body bleeding and torn. He felt like someone had driven a car over him, but he felt lucky in the same respect. His heart hadn't given out yet, but he knew he didn't have long before his next attack would come. It was a matter of hours, not days which frightened him for he didn't want to die alone.

His body was slack against the chains, but he knew better than to try and move. He couldn't see another in the room but he felt hot breath on his cheek, which made him snap his eyes open. But the light burned and he closed them once again. His teeth gritting violently before he felt a sharp punch to the side. He grunted and spit blood out of his mouth before he would go slack once more against the chains that bound him.

"It's time to give NCIS a little present isn't it boys?" Wolfe smirked before thrusting a knife deep within Tony's chest. A muffled cry echoed from him as he felt the blade slice through him, moving in a quick downwards motion. He arched back and made another strangled cry before his chains were removed and he smacked hard against the floor. His blood leaking out upon it.

NCISNCIS

It was the next day, and the others had remorsefully gone home only to come back earlier than normal. None had gotten very much sleep, least of all Gibbs. And as he trudged to the door in the parking garage he couldn't help but notice a rather large black wrapped object at the door. His brow rose before he made out the outline of a body. He moved quickly each leg taking in two to three steps at a time until finally he was at the body. He gasped his hands going to remove the rather large black blanket.

"Tony...come on answer me. Don't you die by those bastards hands...answer me come on."

"B..." His hand clutched at Gibbs as he coughed once more, blood trickling down his mouth and cheeks. Gibbs tried to soothe him his hands smoothing over his hair.

"Alright, good job Tony just hold on alright?" He spoke softly, his hand going to pull out his cell phone.

"911 Emergancy."

"Yes, this is Special Agent Gibbs at NCIS Headquarters, we have a wounded agent who needs immediate medical attention."

"We will have an ambulance there pronto."


	10. Conditon Contemplated

Flashing lights reaked havoc upon the light of dawn, as an ambulance pulled to a stop at the entrance to NCIS. Two paramedics jumped out and quickly grabbed the gurney and supplies as they moved towards the fallen agent. In one swift move they had him swung upon the gurney and were carrying him into the ambulance with Gibbs following swiftly behind them.

The trip was long, made longer by the three times that Tony had left the world. Though each time he came back, he wasn't improving his condition. If anything the ride was showing just how close he was to death. He needed surgery, he had too many wounds to simply be ambulanced up.

Gibbs bloodstained hands were upon his face, covering up his features as he desperately tried to keep from breaking down. His cell phone rang and it snapped him back to reality. The team didn't know where he was.

"Gibbs."

"Thank god...we were starting to think..."

"They dropped Tony off at the door...Kate he isn't doing good. Get to the hospital NOW!" Kate heard the phone click, as her hands grabbed her coat and keys. She grabbed McGee's collar as he walked in late as usual, and marched him right back out explaining what little she knew.

NCISNCIS

By the time Kate and McGee had arrived at the hospital, Tony was already in surgery and had coded two more times. The doctor honestly said that he gave him little chance, and asked if anyone would sign a DNR in order to keep the young man from suffering more. But not one single person stepped up to sign Tony's life away.

Kate was asleep, hours had passed and no word had come. But no news was always good news, or at least thats what her dreams consisted of. Gibbs was pacing, digging a hole in the floor with his shoes as he kept his constant motion going. McGee was busy writing in a notebook, his next chapter of L.J. Tibbs more than likely as he tried to keep his nerves under control. Ducky was just sitting there staring into space as he awaited to explain the medical terminology for when the doctor returned. Though none would admit it, their souls were tied with that young agent. And they would never be able to get over his loss.

NCISNCIS

The surgery was over, and it had gone well not great but well. Good news was he was in stable condition, but that critical label was still tacked onto it which made it not so good. His heart was under control, and the doctor's said he would be fine once he had a bypass. This made his coworkers breath a sigh of relief. Well, at least until they saw him.

He was laying in a CCU bed, hooked up to every type of machine known to the medical world. A breathing tube was down his throat, a series of high tech heart monitors beeped and buzzed with each whirl of the respirator. It was obvious their friend would have a long road to recovery, and it wasn't going to be peachy either.


	11. Medical Catastrope

Kate's hands were settled on the side of Tony's bed, her head laying close to his limp hands as she silently slept. Abby had fallen asleep curled up in McGee's arms, he on the other hand had fallen asleep with his head leaning aganist her's. Ducky sat in one corner, propped up on an elbow as he also rested his eyes. Gibbs, however, remained awake his hand upon Tony's remaining mess of brow hair.

Tony had a severe brain contusion when they had brought him in, and in order to alleviate the pressure part of his skull had to be removed. And a suction tube had been placed inside a now open wound. All were told that the young man may never function normally again, but that he would also have a malformity from henceforth. This alone was one reason the team had remained with Tony through the night, for there was a possibility that he wouldn't wake up again and none wished for him to be alone if that happened.

When the doctor had come to speak of the many complications and the resulting coma, they were also informed of the latest news upon his heart. It was inevitable that his heart would give out, but the time they had to secure a transplant was the thing that worried the doctors the most. If they had enough time they didn't know if he would have enough strength after this surgery, to have another. And then there was the possibility that he wouldn't be able to last long enough for a heart to be procured. This news had crushed the team, they had thought that he had a change to pull through this then with all of this latest news they were beginning to think that their Tony would never be Tony again.

A slow hiss came from the respirator as Tony's lung begun to force against it once more. From the injuries he had lost a lung, and his spleen had ruptured along with countless broken bones. Though what had punctured his lung was a protruding rib, caused by what looked to be a sharp kick. Right now the injuries of Tony were still a great mystery to the team. But Gibbs knew he would have to be getting his team to work soon enough. But for now he would tend to his young agent.

"Hey Tony, you keep that up. Fight that respirator, you don't need any help to live you never have and you never will." Gibbs spoke softly as he continued to run his fingers through Dinozzo's hair. This was something odd for Gibbs, him showing any kind of affection for his agents. Especially a gesture that was so father like it was almost like being in the children's ward. At his voice Kate stirred, her hand applying slight pressure to Tony's before she gazed up at Gibbs.

"He'll be alright Gibbs, he can beat this if he could survive you. He can survive anything." She smiled a hand falling on Tony's cheek gently, before she looked up to Gibbs once more.

"Well he better make it, or else I shall string him up by his skivvies." Gibbs smiled lightly, his hand finishing its path through Tony's hair. It was obvious through this tough guy act that Gibbs was definitely worried about Dinozzo, or at least it was to Kate.

"Gibbs, you can worry about him you know? Nobody is going to hold it over your head that you care about your agents, if anything they would probably respect you more." She spoke softly as she ran a finger across Tony's palm.

Gibbs sneered, "It isn't nice to read someone's mind Kate." He snorted lightly before leaning back in his chair. "And I don't need anyone's respect I am perfectly happy as it is." He closed his blue eyes, that was a lie. It got to him sometimes, that they thought he was heartless but then again that was the way he portrayed himself.

"Gibbs, its alright. You can admit that you care, why do you think each of us are here now? If we didn't care about Tony like we do now we would be exactly what his family is to him, nothing. A void in his life that he yearns for."

"..." Gibbs mouth opened but he said nothing, she was right. And he couldn't admit it, so he simply sat there his arms crossed and that locked jaw returning.

NCISNCIS

The team was finally back at headquarters, each going about their individual duties as they attempted to track down this Wolfe character.

"Gibbs, you say he was a Midshipman?"

"Yes he was Kate why?" Gibbs asked as he kept searching to match the knife blade with some brand. He was having issues, since he only had a small chip.

"Because here he is, but he isn't a midshipman." She stood walking towards him the file falling into Gibbs' hand.

"It says he is a colonel."

"Yes and thats not all it says, look under the last page."

Gibbs shuffled the pages, before snarling. "He had a run in with one Sgt. Anthony Dinozzo of the Baltimore P.D."

"Yes, and when I looked into it there was reported that Wolfe threatened Tony's life. Then he was courtmarshalled and has been in prision for about...8 years. He was released after Tony signed a parole allowance. Meaning?"

"Meaning he found evidence that disproved what he was convicted for! Good job Kate, we are going on a road trip." Gibbs said standing and grabbing his coat, "Lets move."

Kate bustled out after him, going to Baltimore she assumed.


	12. Emotions Cascade

They had been on the road for hours now when the phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Boss it's McGee."

"Really now? It isn't like I can't see you at all." He snorted sneering at the video screen. "What is it?"

"Boss we have the reports back on the children."

"And, come on McGee hand it over."

"All of them were already dead sir, none were reported missing and based on Dr. Mallard's autopsy reports each were cadavers."

"Well?"

"Well sir, there was a major bus crush in Baltimore six days ago. All the bodies were lost, they said there was a break in at the morgue."

"And we know which sicko stole them, alright McGee keep the bodies this is still an open investigation. We are on our way to Baltimore now thus we will take care of the hospital as well as the bus depot. Tell me something else? I presume this wasn't just about the bodies."

"The doctors called earlier sir..."

"And?"

"His heart is failing, they say its the stress. Right now they are doing everything they can to buy time, but ultimately he needs a transplant."

"Thanks McGee, keep us posted."

Kate had listened silently, her head turned opposite Gibbs which made him believe she was asleep. It had been a rather quiet car ride until now, as Kate's voice rose Gibbs' eyes fell downcast.

"So that's it then huh?"

"What's it?"

"We are losing him aren't we?"

"No Kate, he has only just begun to fight. We aren't losing him until we believe him to be gone, he is still with us and we have to keep up our work in order to keep our Tony."

"Yes Boss..."

"Don't you start that Kate, do you want me to call you Todd again?"

"No Gibbs."

"Then don't start to shut down on me, you are my second best agent. And I can't afford not to have you since Dinozzo is down and out."

"So he is out?"

"No God Damnit!"

"Alright Gibbs, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down after you pull that stunt, reading into my words trying to get me to think what you want me to think."

"..."

"What is it with everyone, you think I honestly don't care about my agents and then when I show an inkling of concern you throw it in my face." He snorted, he wasn't talking about Kate now. He was just talking getting it off his chest. "I am not a heartless bastard, I have every right to act as such. You know how many agents I've lost?" This was of course rhetorical as he continued. "I've last 16 agents and I am not about to lose my 17th, I was attached to each and every single one of them and it crushed me seeing them die. I can't...I don't have that strength any more. I refuse to bury another agent, I will die before I let one of my men leave this world on account of this job." He finished, his voice had started to crack as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Gibbs, don't say that. Things happen.."

"For a damn reason? What reason is it that Tony is laying in that bed with a god damned tube out of his head? There is no reason for that other than the fucking job that he has." He shoke his head before closing his blue eyes slightly, "Forgive me Kate, I am not angry at you..."

"I know Gibbs, its alright."

"No...it really isn't alright. I should have more control as your boss."

"And thats the problem, you have too much control."

"I...you're right..."

"I think that is the first..." She was cut short by a sharp growl from him as they pulled into the old Precinct that Dinozzo had worked for.


	13. Worries Develop

Ducky was seated next to Dinozzo's bed, he hadn't left since he filed the corner's report. His hands were around one of Tony's, when word came in about his failing heart Ducky had decided to be the one that would hold out with him. Give him his strength if he could.

"Come on Anthony, you are the strongest of us. If you don't make it, you have no idea how you will leave Jethro. Do you know why he and his third wife divorced?" Of course there was no answer and so he continued on, "They divorced because he was so grief consumed by young Azre's death. Twas tragic, he was gunned down in Gibbs' arms, one of the few people that tried to save his life. Well when Azre died, Gibbs just couldn't take it. He shut the world off, missed a mother of work and when he came back he was gaunt and skin and bones. All I can say Dinozzo is that if you do that to Jethro, I don't think he will survive not with how he feels about you." He concluded squeezing Tony's hand gently.

The nurse walked in and smiled gently at the corner, "Hello there Doctor Mallard, how is our patient doing?"

"Still off in his own little world I am afraid, though I do hope young Anthony wakes soon."

"So do we all Doctor," She began to check his vitals, checking each machine. "The doctor has him down for having the respirator removed since he has started to fight it, at least that is progress." She smiled before walking out.

Ducky grinned and squeezed his hand again, "Now all you have to do young Anthony is get your heart in shape. And then we will accept whatever the consequences of your survival will be. But my young Anthony, you must survive or I don't think you will be the only one leaving us." Ducky spoke semi defeated as he sat there.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs stood before the Chief of Police for Baltimore, his hands were moving a mile a minute as he hurridly spoke to the older officer.

"What do you mean Tony's injured and it has to do with a case he was on here?"

"I mean we need your help Chief Valen."

"Alright, whatever you need Agent Gibbs. But you have to tell me about the cases you will be looking into."

"Thats fine Chief thank you very much. Kate, I'm going to the hospital. Stay here and look through those files."

"Yes boss."


	14. Enter Gut Feelings

Abby slowly walked into Tony's room, her hand raising to the guards as she entered she sighed. "Tony, why is it always you that gets in trouble? First your car gets stollen and now this?" She shoke her head moving to his bedside, her hands cupped his face as she kissed his forehead gently. "You have to get better, the sexual harrassment cases in the office have diminshed to nearly nothing." She smiled and rubbed his cheek.

The drainage tube had been removed from his brain, and the wound sealed once more. There was a slight indentation from the removal and replacing of the skull fragments but other than that Tony's handsome features were intact.

"Look at you Tony, getting all this love. You know Gibbs actually cried? You would have been amazed, he broke down and cried before he left the other day. He thought I was asleep, but how could I sleep when you are laying here?"

She sighed, no response came from the bed ridden man so she leaned over and breathed on his ear gently. "I've always wondered something Tony, if you ever realized that the woman of your dreams was a goofy goth lab tech. But seeing you like this, in here makes me realize that you haven't, cause if you did you sure as hell would be laying in my bed not in this hospital bed." She smiled and ran a finger over his cheek, she couldn't help it. She had always been attracted to this handsome cocky boy, but she would never admit it to his conscious self. No he had to be like this, hooked up to a respirator and such.

"You know Tony, I can't believe that you have never realized that I love you. I mean each time you come around me and talk about your dates or the girl you absolutely love but can't get a handle on, don't you see me shrink? No, thats right your dense. That's one reason you are so god damned sexy." She smiled and sat in the chair instead of on his bed.

A knock came at the hospital door, and a guard leaned into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you miss, I am simply changing shifts my replacement guard is on his way. So I must ask that you leave until he returns here."

"Alright, thanks be there in a second." She leaned down and kissed his forehead again before walking out.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs threw his hands in the air, "Damn it your son is in the hospital dying!"

"Does it look like we have a son Agent Gibbs?"

"You know what? You people are the most heartless creatures to walk this earth, you are worse than the scum of a murderer and because of you your son is dying. Why can't you just come and see if you can do anything for him?"

"Because he did nothing for us."

"That is not how a family is supposed to work god damnit!"

"And you would know something of a family?"

Gibbs growled, before lunging at Landon Dinozzo. Gibbs fists were running rampant as he could no longer take the abuse of the father that ranged past the son living in his household.

He had taken Landon by surprise which was evident by the way the man hit the ground, Gibbs' hands were poised at his face. Each blow landing with harsh cracking smacks. This was the scene that Agent Todd entered upon.

"GIBBS!" She yelled her hands grabbing him by the shoulders as she swung him to the floor, her body landing firmly upon him. Her hands pinned his shoulders to the floor and she yelled in his face. "STAND DOWN GUNNEY!"

Gibbs stopped, his body ceasing the attacks he had been throwing at his agent's body. "Kate...I..."

"Hush and get out of here." She spoke with an administrative dismissial, she stood and pointed at the door of which he walked through. Her body turned and she glared at Landon.

"And as for you Dinozzo, I for one am glad you will not be returning to further damage the life of one of the bravest and most honorable men I know. It is truly a pity that you could not realize how remarkable your son really is. And if you press charges against Special Agent Gibbs, I along with majority of NCIS and the military will be knocking on your door everyday until the day you die. Do you understand me?"

Landon had nodded and with that Kate exited walking to her steaming boss. "Gibbs, calm down please. I had to do it, if you had killed him were would that have left Tony?"

"I know, I know...just get in the car."

"Not until you calm down."

"I am calm! See this? THIS IS CALM!"

"Gibbs..." She spoke weakly before he quickly walked away, his long legs carrying him over the short distance to the car. She shoke her head, not really wanting to follow him at the moment but she reluctantly did.

"We are going back to see Tony...something doesn't feel right."


	15. Exit Gut Wounds

The new guard slowly opened the door of Dinozzo's room, his long strides were deliberate as he pushed the door closed. His hand moving to lock it, he then moved to his bedside and sat upon it.

"Well, well, well Dinozzo. It seems I have found you once again, and still the pathetic maggot you were before." Wolfe smiled his hand going to rest on Dinozzo's cheek as though he knew him and cared for him. Though the other hand slowly pulled out a silencer and slid it under the covers.

A finger moved, then the whole hand as it fell upon the nurse call button. In a matter of moment a nurse was pounding on the locked door as Wolfe cocked the gun.

"I suggest you drop that weapon Wolfe."

"Hmm Gibbs, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And I suppose that other haze would be Agent Caitlyn Todd?"

"Wow aren't you the smart murderer?" Kate growled.

"Murderer? No missy, I am no murderer yet..."

"And you aren't going to be, drop that gun."

"Why should I?"

"Cause this one will blow your brains out."

"Hmmm, at least this maggot would get what he deserved. Right behind..." And Wolfe snapped around his gun turning to aim directly at Gibbs as he fired three rounds. Four flew from the opposite side of the room. Wolfe collapsed upon Tony in a bleeding mess of flesh, and Kate rushed to make sure her partner hadn't been shot in the gun fight.

"He is alright Gibbs...Gibbs?" She spoke turning to see him leaning against the wall his hand on his abdomen. "Gibbs? What's wrong?"

Gibbs icy blue eyes were down cast, as he slowly slumped to the ground. Kate raced to the door flinging it open. "MAN DOWN! WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!" She raced back to his side, her arms pulling him to her chest as she applied pressure to his wounds.

"Kate..."

"Shh don't talk, the doctor is coming."

"No...if I...die...my organs. Donate them." She choked back tears as she nodded her hand running through his hair as the other applied pressure to the wound.

"I promise, but you aren't dieing damnit. I refuse to allow you to die." She spoke with passion, yet soft at the same time as she stroked his silvery hair gently.

The doctor ran in, a few nurses and a gurney following him. She reluctantly let go of her boss as they picked him up and transported him to the ER on the gurney. She sighed, pushing herself up.

The real guard walked in, "Miss what happened?"

"Call NCIS, tell them we have another wounded agent and we need another team here to process this scene. The get me some surgical scrubs and a plastic bag."

"Yes ma'am."


	16. Formation of Ease

Kate had taken off her blood stained clothes and thrown them into the bag along with her gun. She shoke her head before leaning against the wall outside of Dinozzo's room as the other team hurriedly collected evidence. Since both Gibbs and Dinozzo was down Kate was now acting senior member, she couldn't believe it as she leaned there. Her thoughts were so intense about the situation she was now placed in that she could not hear McGee's worried tone echoing through the hall at her.

"Kate?"

"Sorry McGee." She hung her head gently. "What is it?"

"Gibbs? How is he?"

"Still in surgery I am afraid, did you get those clothes I asked for?"

"Yes here they are Kate." He held out a small duffel bag.

"Thanks, let me change real quick and I will take you downstairs and we shall find out together." She smiled half heartidly before moving to the restroom.

NCISNCIS

Kate and McGee were downstairs, Kate's hues gazing through the darkened doorway as she watched the emergancy procedure on her boss conclude. She took one deep breath, stood and composed herself as she awaited the doctor's verdict.

The doctor's head was low as he walked out the surgery had been a hard one, shaking his head lightly he gazed into her eyes.

"Well, the surgery is as you can guess complete. Though not without its problems. Your agent suffered from some major arterial wounds, all of course were patched. Now he just has to make it through the night really, the only concern however would be his age. He is an older man, or at least his body responds to injury as an older man would. The shot itself was clean, through and through. Bullet is probably lodged in a wall in your other agent's room. Anyway, it damaged some organs but we patched them up the best we could. His biggest problem is blood loss, if he can survive tonight he is out of the woods but at the moment it doesn't look good."

"Thank you doctor, do you mind giving me the medical records on Agent Gibbs, Agent Dinozzo, and Wolfe the shooter?"

"Not at all, I shall have a nurse run them up to you."

"Thank you that is all." Kate sighed, she was trying to be Gibbs not herself and that was so easy to see. "Come on McGee we need to get back to work. Get something done at least."

"Yes we do Kate..."


	17. Weeks Turn Weak

It was the dimly lit hours of dawn at the hospital when Kate slowly moved into Tony's room. She sighed, he still hadn't changed in his condition much. It had been weeks now and though the main transplant hope Wolfe had sadly been a dud. His heart was too damaged by the gunshots. Kate sighed once more her hand resting on the battered and beaten face of her partner.

His hair was starting to return, and the skull had been replaced so his figures were also much less distorted. Though the absence of his voice and his banter left her feeling empty. She sighed her head falling to lay on his chest, his breathing was steady and in tone with her's. But he had remained in the coma, the doctor's were amazed by his length of unconsciousness with the injuries and said that he may have brain injuries.

Her hand clasped his as she laid there half on top of him half in her seat. She barely heard the door push open as Gibbs walked in. His hand was still plastered against his abdomen as he kept the stitches in line.

"Kate, if I didn't know better I'd say you were falling for the unconscious." He smirked lightly before sitting next to her.

"When did they release you?"

"A few hours ago, decided my infection was gone so here I am. And you are no longer acting NCIS alright?"

"Yes Gibbs, and Gibbs..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks." She smiled as she saw the look of recognition, she nearly jumped to wrap her arms around him and give him a giant hug. But decided better of it as she rested her head upon Tony's chest once more.

Gibb's smiled before walking out of the room, his steps quick and powerful as he was heading home for the first time in weeks. He had fought against the wound and the infection he had recieved soon after it. He sighed, it was just one of those days where nothing was going wrong but at the same time nothing was right either.

Sorry about the wait guys, I have been sick so this isn't my best work. It will get better I hope, and like I said don't delve too much into the relationships. It just may be a surprise you've never seen before! muhahahaha Anyway, as for the death. It is a tragedy, who I am killing I don't know. But remember someone will die! muhahaha cough cough

Six


	18. Flirtations Arise

A sharp light hit the dim eyes of Anthony Dinozzo as he blinked them for the first time, but they quickly closed at the invading rays. Kate's hues had just reached his face when this happened and her first instinct was to violently grip his hand.

"Tony!" She spoke happily as she held his hand, "Tony, wake up. Open your eyes again, come on you can do it Tony!" She spoke in an encouraging motherly tone.

"...Ka..." He hadn't spoken in weeks, the tubes that had been down his throat had been systematically removed to see if he was braindead but that was recently. And so his throat was still dry and cracked. She held out her fingers after she had dripped them in a cup of cool water.

"Easy killer, here is some water for that frog." She smiled and let the drops hit his tounge, she then traced his cracked lips with her wet fingers with that evil smirk upon her lovely face.

His brown eyes flashed with momentary darkness before he quickly took the water, he was trying to keep from falling back into those torturing shadows. He wanted so bad to stay right here, with his lovely partner and have her play nurse more. But it seemed that it was just not possible as he slowly faded once more into the depth of shadow that tortured him so.

Kate sighed lightly and stroked his cheek, "You need rest Tony. Don't fight those shadows if you can't win. Not yet at least my friend." She spoke softly before putting the cup of water back. She squeezed his hand once more before pushing herself up to leave.

NCISNCIS

"MCGEE!"

"Uh yes boss?"

"Why the hell are you not taking up the slack?"

"Uh...boss I..."

"You what McGee? You didn't know? Don't try to pull that with me! Get to work now!" He snorted before sitting himself carefully behind his desk. His hand still laid clutching at his wounded abdomen, the yelling didn't make it feel any better. But he couldn't go around showing pain now could he?

"Yes boss..." The young agent skittered across the office to his desk and immediately began to start filing paperwork.

"Gibbs, do you have to be so hard on him?" Came Kate's tone as she sat on Gibb's desk much like Tony occasionally sat upon her's.

"Why, yes, yes I do. It is my job to be senior hard ass. And you also need to get to work, since the lovely damsel in distress has not changed his con..."

"Actually, he briefly woke up this morning." Kate smirked, her hand canting to the side with that seductive teasing smirk only women could hold.

"He...really woke up?"

"Only for a moment, he said his first words. Well, part of a word." She smiled innocently as she scooted off his desk and slowly walked over to her's.

"What did he say?"

"Ka, for Kate, Gibbs." She smirked before chuckling and returning to her work.


	19. Crushings Occur

Abby sat at Tony's side her fingers playing through his hair, she was in a good mood especially since her favorite agent had woken up, though she had wished he had done so with her there instead of Kate.

"Did you just have to wake up for Kate? And allow her to play nurse for you?" She sighed gently leaning down to kiss his cheek before moving to turn away, but something pulled her back. It was a strong hand a quick one, but not Tony's. Her eyes took in the fact that both his arms were planted upon the bed. As she began to fight a soft voice she knew all too well came from behind her.

"Shh its alright Abby," Palmer spoke softly as he held her against him, "I thought I would find you here, with _him_."

"Damn it Palmer, he is my friend the one that keeps me out of trouble."

"Oh that's all he is?" Palmer said as he planted a kiss firmly against Abby's collared neck.

"Palmer...stop let me go."

"No Abby, I won't let you go ever."

"Let me go."

"Le...let her go." Tony croaked he had slowly rolled himself onto his side as he awoke hearing the two talk.

"Shut up Dinozzo, you can't do anything now. You are a weakling sap..." He was flung into the back wall from a strong right punch hit him square in the jaw.

"Don't you dare talk about him like he isn't worth anything, you have no idea what he has lived through you piece of trash! Get out of this room!" Abby yelled her fist still raised from where she had hit him.

"Abbs..." Tony spoke his voice gaining strength as he went, while trying to grab at her raised arm to lower it as Palmer skittered out.

She wrung her hand out after he left and sat next to Tony, "Damn, that hurt." She smiled and looked at him, "You need to be laying down, that isn't good for your heart Tony."

"Alright Nurse Abby." He smirked and eased back down upon his back, his hands laid back at his sides as she just stared at him.

"You know, it wouldn't be the same without you around."

"I know, then you wouldn't have a hot guy to look at everyday." He smirked playfully before he was hit with a sock in the arm. "HEY!"

"Hehe its what you deserved."

"Yeah yeah, I know. So how's the office?"

"Well, to tell the truth boring as ever. Tony..."

"Figures. Yeah?"

"Thanks for defending me, you shouldn't really do that with yourself being in here."

"Abby, if I didn't defend you now who would?"

"No one...Tony, no one would."

"Come on Abbs your like a sister to me, why wouldn't I defend you." He smiled but noticed her dispairing look. "Abbs whats wrong?"

"Nothing, your just...like a brother to me and if something happens to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, they're going to find a heart for me then I'll be back to work and protecting you from pushovers like him."

"Thats good Tony, I'm out have to get back to the lab. Gibbs wanted a trace sample..."

"Let me guess? Yesterday?" He chuckled lightly at her nod then watched her head to the door, "Hey Abbs."

"Yeah Tony?"

"Nice right." He spoke softly as she shut the door that hurt expression still lingering there. He soon let himself drift back into sleep.

Meh, bet you weren't expecting that one. Anyway, like I said you may not be prepared for the relationship. Though I'll give you this tidbit, be weary. That's all I say for now, night all!

Six


	20. Injuries Explained

Alright the recovery, it shall be explained in this chapter. I didn't go into last chapter because well, I was building up to something. If there is something missing, you might want to wait until the next chapter is posted. Because typically, it will be there. Six

It was a silently known fact that Palmer had more than a special liking for Abby, but the depth of this liking was known only to one person. Palmer sat in his apartment, his hands shaking steadily as he gazed at a picture of Abby and Tony at an agency party. The two were smiling, they had been drinking some drinks and looked as if they were about to leave. To Palmer this meant only one thing, that they were going to go together. And he couldn't have Tony taking away his property. He had contacted Wolfe and contracted him to kill the young agent. But Wolfe had failed miserably, and now well now Palmer had a new plan.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs sat back in his chair, the office was once again completely empty. Had been for several hours but Gibbs could not find himself wanting to leave, he looked over at the still empty desk of Dinozzo and sighed. It just wasn't right without the young agent, he knew that Tony would be out for awhile but he still couldn't bring himself to call in for an extra man so he was taking up the slack by working late. Though tonight, something just...didn't feel right. It was almost like he there was something ominous looming over the office. He shoke his head and stood up, careful not to disturb the stitches in his abdomen, he grabbed his coat and headed out towards the hospital.

NCISNCIS

Tony sat up in bed, he had talked twice today and wished he hadn't. Though he wasn't recovered he had to let Abby know that she had backup, it wasn't right her being treated like that. Though his sitting up was not by his own doing, he had some movement, not much though. His hands could move and he could try and turn his body. Though each attempt was unsuccessfully painful, at least he had the will to try.

The door swung upon and through its clouded glass came Gibbs, tired and as hagrid looking as ever. "Boss?" Tony asked in that weakened voice, though he tried to hide the fact that it hurt to speak.

"Hush up now and just sit there damn it. Keep talking like that and you'll have yourself in more pain then you need." Gibbs snorted and sat next to him. "Now Tony, simply nod in answer when I ask you a question. Do you know the extent of your injuries? And what they mean?"

Tony sighed, he wanted to talk but he wasn't about to have Gibbs come down on him again. So he simply shoke his head at both questions before leaning it back against the wall. He felt so light in the head, maybe Kate was right and he only had half a brain. But he didn't really think so, so he just let his eyes close as he listened to Gibbs speak.

"Alright, Tony they had to remove part of your brain and skull..." Tony's eyes opened in panic as he tried to feel his head, but his hands were smacked away by Gibbs, "Stop that and listen damn it." He growled at the younger agent and Tony reluctantly stopped, though that panic still rested within his eyes. "Your alright, your skull was replaced but that son of a bitch did a real number on you. Your brain was swelling, the only way to save your mind and your life was to remove the damaged part. Sadly Dinozzo, it was close to half your brain..."

Tony almost laughed but he just gazed at Gibbs, he was hoping that was a lie but the worried eyes of Gibbs and the serious drawn lines of his clenched jaw told him otherwise.

"They sealed your remaining half, making it safe for you. In time the empty cavity will fill with spinal fluid so you may be able to function totally."

"Totally...boss..." Tony stammered worriedly, panic hitting him once more.

Gibbs sighed and reached out, his hand falling on Tony's. He would squeeze it gently, "Tony, they don't think you'll be able to..to walk." Gibbs' eyes lowered, but they quickly raised as he looked into Tony's eyes. "You are not going to be paralized Dinozzo, you hear me? You aren't, you are going to fight this and do whatever you have to, to be able to walk. Do you understand?"

"Yes boss..." Tony's eyes closed, his hand pulled away from Gibbs and he touched his chest gently. "What about..."

"Your heart?" Gibbs sighed, "They can't find someone that matches your tissue, your blood type is easy but since you survived the plague your tissue density has changed. You are on the waiting list but..."

"Its long."

"Yes it is, very long. But thats not for you to worry about, you're going to be fine. Rest up and don't stress yourself too much, I'll be back later to check on you. Oh and Tony."

"Yes boss."

"Your parents send their best." Gibbs smirked as he shut the door, leaving Tony reeling in the darkness for some hint of good coming out of all this.


	21. Kiss of Reasoning

Tony's hands were shaking, he felt so lost and broken, it was almost like he had been torn and was now bleeding upon the soft white sheets of the hospital bed. He sighed shaking his head, he was paralyzed, and he knew that but...was there more? His dark eyes slid down the sheet to look at the lifeless limbs that had once carried him. He shoke his head again, he couldn't think that way. If he started to think that he was useless he would be giving up and there was no way he was going to give up. He had alot to lean on, a family not his real family but they were close enough, and the one man that was more like a father to him than anyone.

The door slowly slid open and from it walked the form of Caitlyn Todd, he sighed and lowered his head. "I'm not much for visitors today Kate if you don't mind."

"Someone die or something?" She asked with a slight smile, though she felt the pang of guilt in her chest when his pained dark eyes hit her own. "Tony? What's wrong?"

"N..nothing...just having a hard time." His voice was still just above a croak though it was made worse by the fact that he had been crying since Gibbs had left some time the day before.

"Is it your heart? Cause if its your heart you should tell the doc..."

"Not the heart."

"Then what is it Tony?"

"Just...don't worry about it Kate go on and get to work you're going to be late."

With that he indignitly shut his eyes, barring her form from his view. Though his body language was saying that he wanted her gone, she remained. In fact she marched right up to his bed and promptly plopped her slender body down next to his waist. Her hand smoothed over his chest and sides before gripping his as she leaned over and spoke softly to him.

"Tony, whatever it is, you aren't alone. You never will be alone again, I promise you that this family will not foresake you."

"Kate...just...go..." He sighed and turned his head his torso turning with him, her hands gripped at his arm violently.

"No! I won't leave you, this team won't leave you!"

Tony gripped her hand, his eyes were streaming wet hot tears as he leaned up to kiss her gently. "Shh, hey its alright Kate. You don't have to leave." He ran his fingers through her hair, suprised she hadn't noticed the dead weight that were his legs.

"No..its not alright...I can't help you..." She cried her head falling upon his shoulder as she now laid acrossed his chest.

"Shh you are helping me more than you know, but you need to get to work and help people that are dying or already dead..."

"Tony...unless we get you a heart...you are dying too that means I have to help you." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Kate...I'm already dead."


	22. Past Becomes Present

_Her hips began to move from side to side, as she gently shoke her lovely round ass at Tony. She slowly moved down to the floor, a soft and gentle purr echoing from her as she arched back then pressed her nose against the crotch of his tux. She smiled before slowly dragging her nose up towards his neck, her tounge slowly slidding out as she found his bare skin. He would groan softly before pushing her back a little bit._

_"Abbs, stop this..."_

_She smirked before her hands fell upon his hips, she nearly had him seduced and she loved having that power over this man of her dreams. Her hips thrust against his before she would gently begin to grind into him applying pressure to all of his most sensitive spots. She smirked as she leaned down once more this time lower than before, she arched up her tounge caressing the soft fabric of his pants crotch before she was abruptly pushed back._

_"Abby! Stop it!" He growled and backed up, his hands were in the air as if he had been caught committing a crime. Though the only crime he had committed was being the idol of the young goth._

_"Tony...take me..."_

_"Abbs! What are you saying!" He spoke in disbelief backing up, though he found himself against the wall._

_A knock came at the door of the lab, and through it walked Gibbs._

_"Tony, I need you up stairs now." Gibbs spoke sternly as he saw the agent with his back against the wall, hands held above his head. "Abby can you run these prints for me?"_

_"Sure thing..." She sighed lightly grabbing the print slides from Gibbs._

It had been almost a year ago since she had thrown herself at her co-worker, and they had been working well together not bring up that day in the lab or the countless other days they had been so close but yet so far from falling in love with one another. Secretly there was something there, a spark, but it wasn't as strong as what she knew he felt for his beloved Kate. She shoke her head gently before her fingers kept their swift yet graceful motions over the keyboard. Her head bobbed lightly with each movement she made, she had no idea that she was being watched by the careful and lustful eyes of Palmer.

He groaned softly from the doorway, she had him under control whether she knew it or not. And he quickly moved behind her his hips thrusting against her tight ass gently as he kissed her neck, his arms falling against her waist and pulling her into him.

Abby screamed before a hand silenced her, she arched back trying to kick at her assaliant though she was kicking blind. Her body was pulled back into the shadows, and as she disappeared she left behind her the only clue she could muster. She had rubbed her body against the trace table, her spiked belt snapping off sending silver spikes all over the cold grey floor of the lab.


	23. Mortality Comes Full Circle

Character Death, ye be warned

Kate sighed, her face was buried deep within her hands as she just simply sat in her car. She was parked next to the elevator doors in the parking garage of NCIS headquarters, She had been having one hell of a month. First Dinozzo goes missing, then they find him half dead, then he is paralyzed, and now...now Abby was missing as well as Palmer. She shoke her head and leaned back against the seat trying to push the invading thoughts from her mind. Her dark eyes gazed through the glass windshield of her car only to catch sight of something she could never believe to be true.

Her eyes had settled on a darkened corner of the garage, two forms were skittering across the empty void very quickly. It was when she saw the spiked collar of Abby and her bound hands that she realized what was going on. Palmer was behind her, gun drawn aimed at the nape of her neck.

She moved, grabbing her gun as she pushed herself out of the car. She swung her door open and jumped up, her gun was drawn and cocked as she fully exposed her body to those she saw. But as she moved to shoot, she was struck. A gasp echoed from her body as she fell to the pavement, blood already pooling around her wounded form. She tried to crawl, a bullet wound to her head slowed her thoughts and movements, she was breathing but weakly as she tried to reaim her gun at her assualter.

Palmer smirked, cocking his pistol once more, "Agent Todd, I do believe these will be your last moments." His hand went out as he aimed the gun at the connection of her skull and spine. Though his hands were knocked away as Abby threw her body weight into him, sending him flying across the pavement. He growled before shooting blindly in the air as he hit the ground, skidding acrossed it painfully. Two more shots were heard, as Gibbs and an NCIS team came flying out of the elevator all guns drawn and aimed at Palmer.

Blood was streaming from his dying body when Gibbs leaned over to cuff him, though his attention soon fell upon his agent. He moved quickly, pushing two other agents out of the way before he lowered to his knees before her. His hands firmly wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his lap. She was conscious, but only just barely. Her forehead was bloody, but it was clear enough for him to tell she had a small caliber bullet wound. He growled before looking back at the dying Palmer.

"If something happens to her and your not dead...you're going to wish your were!" He snorted angrily before brushing her hair away from her face. "Kate? Kate can you hear me?" He spoke in a softer tone, it was calm and reassuring though he wasn't entirely sure whom he was trying to reassure Kate or himself.

Her fingers wrapped around his and she squeezed weakly, it wasn't words but it was something and Gibbs smiled as he held her a bit tighter. "At a girl, you hold on Kate. You're going to be just fine." Her eyes slid closed as she once more gripped his hand, she felt the darkness sweeping over her form. She was slipping into the unconscious void that claimed you as you lost all hope. Her thoughts vanished and she soon found herself lost in the web of darkness. She could sense the flashing lights, hear the sirens, and feel the rough squeeze of her hands but she couldn't tell what was going on where she was or even if she was alive. She thought she was dead, thought Palmer had won as her limp and ever growing rigid body was lifted into the ambulance.

Gibbs stood there for a moment in disbelief before he was drawn by the sorrowful voice of Ducky.

"Je..Jethro..."

"What is it Duck?"

"Abigal...she...she's hit." Ducky spoke barely above a whisper as his hands clutched around an already rigid form of Abby. His eyes were closed and his head was turned away as he looked helplessly at Gibbs.

Gibbs' blue eyes went cold as he moved to Ducky, his hand falling upon his shoulder. He leaned down, then sighed. "Duck...she's gone..." He said remorsefully as he looked at his friend, though he knew that Ducky had already known it.

"Maybe Jethro her vitals are just weak...maybe she is just unconscious?" He spoke trying to reassure himself that his young friend was indeed alive and not the limp rigid form he held.

"Ducky...you know more about dead bodies then I do. You taught me the job...she's gone and though I would love for her to spring back in that fashion that made her super she just...can't Duck..."

"Jethro...surely she isn't..."

"Ducky, she is..." Ducky's head fell to Abby's cold body, his head resting against her's as he softly let his tears fall from his eyes. There were two wounds, one in her abdomen, and the killing shot was firmly planted in her neck. It was a clean kill, she had died painfully and thankfully quick enough that she didn't have to suffer through bleeding to death. The bullet in her abdomen had missed any major organs and arteries, but the one in her neck had successfully broken through her spinal column causing her to lose all nerves and then to die.

Ducky's head raised and his dark eyes fell upon Gibbs, "Could her heart be used? She hasn't been dead too awfully long, possibly her brain might hold some function?" Ducky was grasping at straws, but Gibbs knew very well what he meant. His arms went up and he flagged down the ambulance with their suspect in it.

"Take this body to the ER, see if they can salvage any organs. There is a patient there that needs a heart, if it matches and she has signed her card..."

The paramedics nodded, as the one in the back quickly removed her frame from Ducky's fatherly grasp.

I wasn't originally going here, though as I wrote this part of the story I decided that something needed to happen. And with next weeks NCIS being the season finale, and one of our beloved characters leaving us I wanted to give one of my more beloved characters a proper ending. I hope that we do not lose one of our favorite characters, but it does not look good for our team.

Hopefully waiting to see if characters live,

Six


	24. Boy Meets Man

Kate's limp body was being hovered over like a carcass in the arid desert of Las Vegas, it was almost as if the doctor's were the very vultures everyone feared when facing the ER. The head neurologist was there, working on the bullet wound. Thank god Palmer was a sad shot, if he hadn't been she would more than likely be dead. The bullet had firmly lodged itself within the hardest part of her skull. They had removed it easy enough, now they were closing the wound. The hard part would be the recovery, typically with these types of wounds there were always some type of memory loss.

Tony sat in his bed, Ducky was next to it. His shirt still held thick to his skin with Abby's blood. It was a no go, Abbs had died at the scene her body had shut down and even though they all knew that it was useless they couldn't help but hold that slightest bit of hope.

"So it was Palmer? This whole time it was one of our own?"

"I should have known Anthony, after all I hired Mr. Palmer."

"Ducky you can't hold yourself responsible, there was no way you could have predicted nor prevented this. It was going to happen whether you liked it or not." Tony sighed lightly leaning back, his Abby was gone. One of his best friends, she was like a younger sister to him and though he wanted so much to cry he couldn't at the moment. He was too shocked from all that had happened.

"I understand that Anthony, but you could have died. And Kate is battling downstairs for her own life...while Mr. Palmer is being treated like a pampered chef salesperson." He snorted in that British accent.

"Hey now Ducky, don't you think Gibbs will handle Palmer? After all he attacked his men, I mean come on its Gibbs."

"Tony...Gibbs is more concerned about the team members that are struggling for their lives in this hospital then he is about some wallowing vile creature." Ducky sighed once more as he heard a click come from the door. "Ahh Jethro we were just talking about you."

"Really now? Duck some how I don't that is a good thing..."

"Gibbs...how is she?"

"Kate is fine, she is in recovery. They will know soon enough about her memory and brain activity."

"And Palmer?"

"He is a fine recovery ward, the bastard made it." Gibbs snorted as he sat down next to Tony on the opposite side of Ducky. "Tony...they still haven't..."

"Don't worry about it boss, not like I'll be able to return to active duty or anything." Tony smiled lightly trying to push that subject to the wayside as he watched Gibbs. He saw the man's jaw contort as if he was going to verbally lash out at him then saw it relax once again.

"True, though it won't be the same without your fool mistakes. Suppose you were right about McGee taking over for you."

"Oh yes, probie." He smiled and the others did as well, they weren't their normal selves. But then again the three of them alone had known each other collectively for more than 15 years. Gibbs had hand picked Dinozzo, and Gibbs had been introduced to NCIS by Ducky. It was an odd meeting in deed, but they group had some how made a great connection with each other. They were almost like a family the three of them, Ducky was the grandfatherly type and Gibbs the father as they both carefully watched out for the youthful son.

Though once that slight moment passed of the three of them smiling and having fun, Gibbs took on a more serious role. "Tony, we need to try and get you back on your feet."

"Gibbs, its impossible..."

"It is only impossible if you choose it to be, you have to fight it you hear me? You are going to fight it if it's the last thing that you do!" Gibbs growled, though he was touched on the shoulder by a hand. It was Tony's, the young man had reached over and was now gripping the former marines broad shoulder.

"Gibbs, it is impossible because my body doesn't have it. I want to walk again, but if I can't then so be it. I have to take my welps in life, and by god if this is a beating that I am forced to take then I will and I'll take it like the man you taught me to be not like the coward my family tried to make me into. They abused me, not physically but I didn't have a family until you picked me up off of beat. I was a no good cop and you knew it, but you saw something. You saw something in me that made you choose me over half the department."

"I saw a fighter Dinozzo, and I still see a fighter everyday. I see it now, I see it because you are fighting me which is a mistake..."

"Is it? Is it really a mistake Gibbs? I mean if I wasn't fighting you now of all times when I know where I stand and where you stand, is it really when I finally know my place in life? Is it really when I am no longer destroying myself based on what others perceive of me but praising myself based on what I finally have realized myself to be?"

Gibbs sighed lightly, the boy he had cultivated and trained was no longer a boy, he had finally become the man that Gibbs had always wanted him to be. But now, in the moment of truth Gibbs didn't know if he could give up on the boy and allow the man to take full control.

"Tony, just think about it will you? If you fight this you could walk again, if you don't you may never be able to."

"And even if I do I may make myself unable to be able to get anything back Gibbs, and you damn well know it. This is my choice, you aren't my father..." Tony's mouth shut as he said those last words, his eyes falling on a hurt Gibbs.


	25. A Son Appears?

Gibbs had abruptly left the room after Tony's comment, leaving Ducky with that look of complete dumbfoundedness. Tony's head was leaning against the back wall, his eyes were closed as they were trying hard to let the water that was welled up in them flow free. It was the first time he had stood up to Gibbs like that, the first time he had told him that he wasn't his father though he knew thats what Gibbs thought himself to be. And hell, so did Tony. Gibbs was more of a father to him than the man whose seed had produced him.

Gibbs was the one that had taught him how to be a person, how to breath without thinking that someone was going to steal that breath. And how to live without worrying about someone coming home drunk and degrading your existance. Though Gibbs knew more about him than any other, he still didn't know it all. He didn't know that when his father came home drunk he did more then degrade him, he beat him. There was always a lead pipe or a fist that Tony was guarenteed to have against his abdomen or head. Then there were the times that Tony would wake up with a pillow on his face, the very breath being stollen from him. If he fought his father would keep it here, he remembered the time he had passed out after he had fought his father and he had only pushed it upon him more. Then there were the promised nights where his father would come in drunker then the town's homeless and molest him.

Tony was a fighter, but not in the conventional way. He could never admit that he had been molested, nor that he had been beaten. But they all knew from the scarred tissue that lingered on his body that he had a rough life. Gibbs' especially knew about it, but only that he had been infact beaten on occasion. The rest he was told, came from being a cop.

Tony opened his eyes, they fell on Ducky as his mouth opened to release the pained voice. "Ducky, can you leave me alone for a while?"

Ducky sighed, pushing himself up. It probably wasn't the best idea to leave the young man alone but he knew better then to tell him no. So he walked out of the room, a defeated look upon his face. Though it disappeared when he saw Gibbs sitting on the floor opposite Tony's room.

"Jethro..."

"Go away Duck."

"Jethro, you really should go back in there. Anthony didn't mean it the way you think he did..."

"That may be so, but if that's how he wants it then fine."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, listen to yourself. You sound like you did when I first found you after Rebecca abandoned you and your boat. Come off it, get in there and be the father that boy needs."

"He isn't a boy, and he isn't my son."

"You don't know that Jethro, Rebecca love you but she loved Dinozzo just the same. When she found out she was pregnant she left the person she thought was not the father, that being you she went to Dinozzo and married him. But she never knew if he was the father or not, and you don't know if Anthony isn't Anthony Gibbs. So you have to be his father, you know how Dinozzo was and you know what that boy had to live through. How many times did Rebecca come to you saying that Tony was in the hospital, or that he had been attacked by Dinozzo?"

"Too many.." Gibbs growled slamming his fist against the floor as he pushed himself up. The only one that knew about Gibbs and his first wife Rebecca Murchioli was Ducky, it was soon after their divorce that Gibbs was found by the coroner and brought to NCIS as a young agent. The two of them had been friends for years and though Rebecca had cheated on Gibbs it didn't change how he loved her. She was the light of his life, the voice in his head for better or for worse and he had no intention of drowning her out.

So now as he stood looking at Ducky he could hear her soft tones, they were telling him to go back to Tony to take his hand and tell him he wasn't angry and that everything would work out in time.

note -- In the last chapter I had said that collectively they had known each other for 15 years. I suppose I should expand on that since this chapter has risen. Ducky and Gibbs have known each other since Dinozzo was concieved. While the three of them had been together for only 15 years in total. Not saying that Gibbs did not know Dinozzo when he was a kid, he in fact did as you can tell by the end. Though Ducky did not know Dinozzo until Gibbs started talking about him and did not see him on the job until he joined the team a few years before the show started they did infact have a bond. Thought I would clarify that before someone asked about it!

Six


	26. Fatherhood Becomes A Reality

Dinozzo's hand fell limp to the side of the bed he was laying in, his dark eyes began to glaze over. Something was wrong, he couldn't feel himself breathing. His heart...was it failing? No it couldn't be, he still felt his pulse. It was weakening, but it wasn't a heart attack. He was alive, but was he living? He grabbed at the air, his hand falling into another one as he pushed his eyes opened. He tried to talk but all that came from his lips was a dry gurgle. He gripped the hand violently as his eyes leveled upon Gibbs' icy hues.

"Shh Tony, calm down. You are hyperventilating, everything is alright." Gibbs gripped his hand gently, the other hand smoothing through his hair. He was making soft sounds trying to soothe the young agent like a father would try to soothe a fussing baby. Tony's eyes lightened as he began to relax, his grip loosened and his breathing returned to normal.

Ducky watched from the door, that sly british smirk crossing his face. He was smiling because of the way Gibbs was handling Anthony, smiling because of all the people he could see the slight resembelance between boss and agent, and the fact that he had messed with their blood too often not to have examined the alleles. Ducky just leaned there for now, watching them and enjoying what he saw. His eyes were poised watching father tend to son, and watching them move into the next level of bondingship. It was a magnificent sight indeed.

Tony's body loosened, his heart rate returned to its normal state and that ever so normal smile once again became etched across his face. "Thank's boss. Gibbs..."

"No problem Tony, and don't worry about it. I understand what you were saying, don't you even think about it ever again alright?"

"Yes boss." Tony smiled lightly, before his eyes slid closed as he slipped into a light sleep. Gibbs smiled gently as he drifted off, his hand finishing it's course through his hair. He released the hand he had been clutching and stood up, his icy hues falling on Ducky.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing Jethro, nothing at all." Ducky smiled innocently before opening the door, and leading Gibbs out.

"No, its definitely something...you are too much like me not to have something in your mind."

"Oh there is never a thing up there Jethro, you know very well that I as well as Anthony have half a brain."

"Duck, you better believe that that boy has more than half a brain. After all he is Rebecca's son."

"Her's yes, though I do believe he inherited alot from you." Ducky smirked once more before tipping his head to Gibbs and walking off, "Good night Jethro."


	27. Fighting Begins

Note: Abby's funeral; few days after Chapter 26

His hand gripped her's, simply holding it like he had done before. Kate still laid there in an unconscious state, her breath was being pushed by a respirator and her head was tightly wrapped with gauze. It was almost as though the once beautiful agent had been transformed into this mared and sickly creature.

Tony sat in a wheel chair next to her bed, it was the day of Abby's funeral and he had been released into Gibbs' care in order to attend. Though he had wished to make a stop in Kate's room to check on her. He suddenly wished he hadn't, she was far worse then he would have expected. His fingers traced her cheek before Gibbs walked in.

"Come on Tony, we can't be late for the funeral."

"I...just needed to see her Gibbs."

"I know, but we have to go. We'll come back to see her when the funeral is over." Tony nodded and backed the chair up, his arms were still rather weak but he tried and got as far as possible before those dark hues landed on Gibbs' icy ones. Gibbs nodded, his body moving from the doorway to stand behind the wheel chair and slowly push Tony out.

"You know, soon you'll be able to do this on your own and you won't need my help any more."

"Gibbs," Tony looked up, "What has gotten into you? You are...so...protective..." Tony spoke softly his head shaking before lowering to watch the path to the elevator.

_Because I let that bastard hurt my son instead of fighting for him. _Gibbs sighed and hit the button to the elevator to go down, he slowly wheeled Tony in and faced him towards the door. "Well...your injured Tony. It's only natural that your boss would be worried."

"No...something else is going on. You aren't...yourself." He sighed once more and looked up at him before lowering his gaze.

"Nah, nothings going on just worried about my team."

"Whatever you say Gibbs."

"Tony, would you terribly mind if we went to see your mother? She wants to see you."

"As long as I don't have to see my father, I don't care." Tony's face contorted when he said the word 'father', and it sent a shiver of pain down Gibbs' spine. How could he tell this young man that he was his father? How could he tell him that the pain he went through was meaningless?

"Alright Tony...you don't have to see your father. Though I'm sure your mother may mention it." Gibbs watched Tony as the young man snorted, he was doing everything he could to keep from having that defeated look. "Tony you do know she loves your father, you have to respect her for that."

"Respect her for loving a man that beats her and her children? That killed my sister by shaking her when she was a newborn? No I can't respect that, that is just...foolish."

"And you've never done anything foolish in your life because you loved something involved with it?"

"Yeah, I've done that before. But not at the risk of other's lives, I may be a fool but I'm no idiot like she is..."

"Stop right there Dinozzo, listen to what the hell your saying!" Gibbs growled his fingers going to hit the stop button on the elevator controls. He turned and glared right into Tony's dark hues. "You talk about your mother as if she made the biggest mistake of her life having you and your brothers and sisters, if anything right here right now is the biggest mistake she has ever made. Making you so bitter, your mother is too good of a woman for you to be talking about her like that and I for one won't have it. As for Mike, hell you can talk about him all you want to he has no right to call you son let alone touch you..." Gibbs was beginning to calm down though now his eyes no longer met a surprised Dinozzo, but an angry one.

"Don't even defend her! You don't know her, you don't know what she has done! What she let be done to her children! You don't know anything Gibbs!" He snorted and tried to stand, but his body just collapsed to the floor. He knew better than that, but he was so determined to meet Gibbs' gaze and not have to look up to him.

Gibbs' eyes leveled on him as he fell to the floor, and surprisingly he didn't move towards his agent to help him. He actually turned back around and hit the start button for the elevator. "If you can yell at me like that, you damn well can get back in that chair on your own." Gibbs snorted lightly.

Tony's eyes turned to Gibbs' own, they were pained but understanding. He grunted as his hands grabbed at the chair, pulling it over he tried to pull his body along the floor towards the seat. Tony's body was slow to move, he weighed more than he ever had strength to pull but he was determined to prove Gibbs wrong so he pushed himself. His limp legs dragged against the ground, his chest was barely off it as he slowly edged himself towards the wheelchair seat.

Gibbs watched him, his eyes making sure that there was nothing wrong with his son as he pushed himself to get into that chair. Gibbs was testing him, but he wasn't about to have Dinozzo die on him. He watched as Tony moved himself on his side and slowly began to scoot his body into the seat, he pushed on the upward end until it toppled over onto its wheels nearly pushing him out of it. Gibbs couldn't help but smile, he moved to him but was thrown back by a sharp glare from Tony.

"You didn't think I could do it, you thought I was useless didn't you Gibbs?" Tony asked, angry but at the same time elated that he had done the task and completed the test.

"I thought you could do it, actually I knew you could do it. I was testing to see if you knew you could do it Tony, I care about you believe it or not. And the fact that I see you there paralyzed and there is nothing I can do about it kills me inside. I want so much to help you like I should but I can't." He sighed lightly and moved to the rear of the wheel chair once more as the elevator doors opened up.

Light blinded them, it was white and crisp and flowed evenly into their eyes. It was the light of a bright Washington morning, and the light of a day of rememberance for a dear friend. Though it also seemed to be a light that was guiding the two of these people into something more than boss and employee.


	28. Sorrowful Goodbyes

A small group of people were gathered in the cemetary that morning, in the front the NCIS agents that she had called her family stood next to her parents. It was interesting the people she came from, they were lawyers believe it or not and happened to disapprove of her gothic ways in all forms. Though they loved her none the less, something that Tony could not say about certain family members.

As they listened to her church leader give his last respects, Tony couldn't help but roll his wheel chair forward. He looked down a the casket, it was amazing intricate and brillant at the same time. She had designed it for herself, modeled it after the old coffin she slept in. Though this one was completely transparent, she said it would be better if she ever had to be exhumed and it would drive her parents wild. He laughed softly and pressed his hand against it.

NCIS agents around the departments had placed different things that reminded them of her in the casket, though Tony's item was something that reminded him of how close they were. That silly farting hippo was her pillow, he smiled and lowered his head to rest against the lid of the casket.

"Hey Abbs, I never thought you would beat me. I mean come on, you know I was always faster. I'm glad you went your own way though, that's how you lived ya know? Your own way, you are so amazing. You taught me how to live Abby, when I needed someone to take care of me you were there. And you know what, you never masqueraded as my best friend you were my best friend. And I know Abbs, you loved me...I'm so sorry...I loved you too Abby but my heart...it choose someone else. I knew you understood, it was in your eyes. And by what you did, I definitely knew you understood. God I'm going to miss you Abbs, you were closer than my sisters could ever get you know? I let you in, and that hippo...he is just as good a friend as any. Hope he talks to you like I did, I mean after all I know you would miss my loveliness right?" He smirked and stroked the casket gently, "There will never be a good bye for you Abbs that is worth anything...you were too special and you knew it. You blessed us each day you walked here and we didn't see it till you were gone...Abbs...I'll be seeing ya." He rolled his chair back, eyes clouded as he looked up at Gibbs.

He was ever silent, though all had heard Tony's heartfelt good bye to a dear friend. Gibbs' hand fell upon Tony's shoulder and the two passed that knowing look to each other before watching everyone say good bye. When all had finished Gibbs leaned down to Tony and spoke softly, "You did good Tony, she would have appreciated that from you."

"I hope she knows..."

"She does Tony, she knew and that's why she put her life on the line to save Kate."

"How did you...?"

"Tony, it's not that hard to see. After all how long have we known each other?"

"Too long..."

Gibbs chuckled lightly and smacked the back of his head before pushing him towards the car. "Off to your mom's it is then."


	29. The Awakening of Admittance

Kate's eyes opened slowly, her hands gripping at the bed rails. She didn't understand, where was she? What had happened? The last thing she remembered, Abby and Palmer. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a gargled "gaaaaaa." Her head suddenly hurt, and her hands slowly moved to trace the gauze.

_'What happened to you Caitlyn? Where's everybody...why...why do I feel empty?'_

NCISNCIS

Tony sighed lightly as Gibbs helped him back into the wheelchair, this feeling of uselessness was killing him. His hands were numb, his arms were sore and everything below his waist might as well have been chopped off for all he knew. Except he could see his dead and useless limbs, his dark eyes shut as he considered the fact that he could have been a vegetable or worse. His hand involuntarily went to the healing line upon his forehead towards the back of his skull, he traced it with his fingers and sighed. Half his brain, that's what he had lost. Half his brain and Abby.

"Leave it Dinozzo." Gibbs smacked the back of his head as he began to lift the wheel chair up the steps of Rebecca Dinozzo's house.

NCIS NCIS

_There they are, they are finally here. Together in one room, my son and his father. The man I loved and the boy that got the wrong hand, how could I have been such a fool? I knew deep down that Jethro was Anthony's father, but I could have sworn he was sterile. After all two years of marriage and no children produced? That would lead any one to think that one of them was unable to have children. Then came Tony, and I knew from the moment he entered this world that he was pure Jethro. But that bridge had been burned..._

"Jethro, thank you so much for bringing my dear Anthony." She smiled and hugged him before leaning down to her son, she wanted so much to hold him but she saw it in his eyes that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Becca, you look fantastic." He smiled gently before continuing, "And you are very welcome dear Becca." He rolled Tony into the small living room and left him next to the couch. He took his normal seat at the head of the semi-circle of couches. And Becca took her's across from her eldest son.

"You look much better than Jethro was describing Anthony, I'm so glad that you are alright..."

"Mother, me being in a wheel chair looks like I'm alright?"

"Anthony you know exactly what I meant..."

"Do I? Cause dying of heart disease keeps me from being alright just as well." He was being an ass, but he wished not to be there at the moment. He saw it in her eyes, she was back with him and he knew it. "How could you...how could you go back to him?"

Gibbs growled from where he was sitting, his arms pushing him up as he reached out and thwaped Dinozzo in the back of the head. "That's about enough abuse from you Tony, raise your voice like that to your mother again and I'll..."

"What? Act like the father I was supposed to have? Or beat me like the father that I was concieved by?" Tony kept his voice matched to Gibbs', which was hard for him considering all the injuries to his body.

"I'll be the father that concieved you Tony, because I am the father that concieved you!" Gibbs snorted his eyes leveling upon Tony's.

AUTHOR NOTEL: 

OMG! That finale was...painful. I had no idea it was going to be Kate, I was thinking Gibbs or Tony because they showed the two of them in the same clothes all the time. sighs It'll be interesting to see who will join the cast next.


	30. Silent Shrouds

Tony's dark eyes went cold, blank, and emotionless. There was nothing in them as he looked up at Gibbs, the man he had respected and the one who had saved his life countless times. Could this man, this father of sorts actually be his own father? He shoke his head, no Gibbs is simply Gibbs not Dad. The thick darkness of closed eyelids slowly closed in around him, that sense of fading hit him so hard that he doubled over in his wheel chair. He felt hands on his shoulders before he threw out his long arms, striking their owners with weak blows. He wanted so much to run from this moment of weakness, and he tried only to once more hit the floor after slidding down from the chair.

"Anthony!" He could hear her voice, sense her in the background. His mother, yes that's who it was, but why did she sound so paniced? Why was he feeling fingers on the side of his neck? He knew what they were doing, but he couldn't understand why. He felt lost in the void of darkness, then the pain hit him. That unearthly choking of the insides. He could feel himself breaking and shutting down, he had tried so hard to keep it under control and now...in this moment the nail was hit on the head. He heard the rush of someone running across the floor, felt arms around his body lifting him.

"Dinozzo!" He could hear Gibbs, no his father yelling at him and shaking him. But it didn't change the pain, the darkness. He was emptying himself upon his childhood home's floor and he could feel the essence of his life leaving him. Why was it ending like this? Why was he falling so hard?

There was a rustle, a gun shot. He heard it and reached for his waist, it was absentmindly. He was weakening, his life force just draining idly by. He heard another shot, and another before all was quiet. Not even the soft beat of their hearts, it was all just...gone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is short I know, but this part has to be put up before anything else. The next chapter will be longer. And I suggest you watch everything in this scene, things are going to get hectic from here on out!

Six


	31. Painful Rememberance

Night had descended upon the house and still it remained in silence, the door swung in a soft breeze. And no one noticed this, there was no one to notice it on the 6 acre lot. The trees swayed and the light of the moon shone through the doorway, onto a room of silence. His eyes detected the light, and a soft groan emitted from Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he slowly begun to awaken from the unconscious stuper he had slipped into.

His body was splayed against the floor, one hand outstretched his gun limply sitting in it the other was out stretched towards a limp form by a wheel chair. Suddenly as his eyes swept the room he remembered it all.

_Tony's eyes...he was confused that was understandable. He shoke his head trying to push past it, but something happened...what happened Jethro? He was hit...not with a bullet but by..._

His eyes fell on the bleeding body of Mike Dinozzo, and he growled. How had he found the group? He pushed his aching body up and sauntered towards Dinozzo's form, leaning down his hand fell to check for a pulse. He was dead, killed by two bullets. Gibbs smirked, one to the head the other to the heart. He knew his handywork when he saw it. But something disturbed him, why was he unconscious on the floor.

_He had tried to choke Tony, but Tony smacked him away. Then he attempted to lift him, that's when...that's when I tackled him. We fought, and he pushed me down. The gun...he got a round off. _

Gibbs felt warm liquid slidding down his cheek, and his fingers instinctively went to feel it. It was definitely blood, had he been grazed? His eyes turned to the other two occupants of the room. Tony was laying at the base of the wheel chair, but what confused him was the fact that there was a small pool of blood. His mind was still foggy but he was regaining that normal curiousity and mind boggling knowledge. He moved to Tony's side, and rolled him upon his back. There it was, what he had been hit with firmly lodged within his abdomen. Though not a vital spot, something Gibbs thanked god for.

Protruding from his abdomen was a six inch blade. The handle and roughly 3 inches were apparent out of his body, Gibbs slowly removed the rest of the blade causing the young agent to gurgle his pain. "Shh Tony, you're fine."

Tony's eyes slowly pushed open, that haze of unconsciousness remained over him as he laid there. "What happened boss?"

"Let's just say, Mike got what he deserved." Tony's eyes slowly slid closed again, he had hit the floor rather hard and so the darkness took him back once more. Gibbs sighed before pushing a cloth into the wound. He stood up slowly, he was regaining his balance but slowly. His eyes settled upon Becca, she wasn't moving. Something was terribly wrong and he felt it, though he didn't want to admit what he felt. He moved to her, his hands checking her pulse and though he felt it he knew all along that his beloved Rebecca was gone. Moving to his knees he checked her body for any wounds, and there it was.

Planted right in her neck was the bullet that had grazed Gibbs, he growled and slammed his fist against the ground. His life had been spared, but the one woman that his heart still belonged to had been taken. His icy hues closed, he had a job to do had to forget about her. She was just another victim. His hand went to his pocket and he removed the cell phone. Punching in a few numbers he dialed the police.

I know this is short, but sometimes you just have to post short ones.

Six


	32. The Farse Awakens

Gibbs sat inside one of the most uncomfortable chairs in Kate's room, he just had to stay awake. He wasn't ready for the nightmares yet, not ready to face the pain that was growing inside him. He felt and knew that Becca had died on account of him, after all Mike had to have heard him say he was Tony's father. He shoke his head, that jaw clenching tightly as he tried to hide the building emotion.. No, if he started the blame game he would never be able to stop. He sighed and pushed himself back in the seat. Tony had been bandaged up and wheeled back to his room, of course after Gibbs had gotten the third degree by the doctor.

_'I gave you permission to take him on one condition Agent Gibbs, and that was keeping him out of harm's way. And look what you have done, an already injured patient was reinjured. You are lucky the wound wasn't deep enough to cause any harm. And as for your graze, don't come in here for treatment...too many bridges have been burned Agent Gibbs.'_

Gibbs sighed once more, Tony was asleep. They hadn't talked yet, though he knew that was coming. He had simply been reeling from Becca's death, from all of this. It was finally starting to catch up the older man and that was never a good thing. 'Don't show emotion, stay indifferent, they don't truly mean anything to you.' That was a lie, but he had to keep repeating it every single time the tears started to well up or when he felt he was going to scream out in anger.

Those icy hues remained downcast, his shoulders slumped forward as he sat there. She had awoken briefly while they were gone, but no one could be there with her. And Gibbs wasn't going to let that happen again, so he opted to stay in this room so if she did wake up she could be calmed and comforted. He sighed his hands moving to cover his face, the gause that was wrapped around his head showed some sign of blood but it was drying.

Kate's eyes blinked open, though closed when the bright light hit them. They still burned, but they didn't hurt as much as her mind did. She pushed her lids open and gazed blankly at the room. She paniced, her hands gripped the bed as she tried to talk once more. 'GUUUU,' she screamed out as best she could through her dried and cracked throat. It was enough though to make Gibbs launch himself from his chair and take a place beside the bed.

His hands fell to her shoulders as he shoke her gently. "Caitlyn, stop it. Calm down, your alright. Your in the hospital, don't worry we got him. Just calm down."

Kate's eyes turned to those reassuring icy hues, but she couldn't calm down. Something was terribly wrong, she gripped at his arms and tried to pull herself up but his hands held her down with steadfast strength. "AAAAA." She tried once more to get her message out, but again she couldn't her hands gripped harder. She had to tell them, Abby she was in trouble. She was down, there were shots. It all started coming back to her and she pulled Gibbs onto her shaking his arms trying to get him to understand.

"Kate, we know. It's alright you can calm down now, everything is taken care of. We got them Kate, Palmer and Abby both. Palmer's in custody and Abby, is safe." He was lying about Abby of course, but he had to calm his agent. She could deal with Abby's death later but now, now she had to relax.

Kate's eyes searched Gibbs', she didn't know if she trusted his comment. It sounded sincere, but she knew him. If he felt he had to protect his agents he would do anything, including lie about the safety of another agent. Her hands tightened around his upper arm, as she searched for the truth. She felt the darkness returning, but she had to know had to. "Truuuu."

"Yes Kate, it's true. Now just relax and calm down, you need to rest. You've been through alot of trama lately." He was lying, and she knew it but she let the darkness return. Let it take hold of her and she slipped off into it. Gibbs sighed once more releasing her shoulders as he sank back into the chair. His hands fell to his lap, that defeated look upon his grisled face. "I lied to her..." He shoke his head, he had to. And he just kept telling himself that it was his duty to protect her to save her from the pain as much as he could. But she knew and that was killing him, that look of hurt held firm in her dark eyes as the darkness swept over her once again.

His head fell to his lap, he was just so...conflicted. Half of him wanted to tell her everything, the other half, the marine half wanted to keep it hidden. Then again that was the half that kept his emotions in. He snorted lightly, and stood up his body heading towards the door. He walked the short distance to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me Miss, could you call Dr. Donald Mallard at NCIS Headquarters and ask him to stay with Special Agent Todd?"

"Of course Agent Gibbs. He asked us to call him when you needed a break."

"Oh he did did he?"

"Yes sir, said to tell you that as well." She smiled before grabbing the phone, Gibbs smirked and walked towards Dinozzo's room.


	33. Silence Kills

Gibbs hesitated, for the first time in his life since joining NCIS he had no idea what to do. He lowered his head, his eyes switching back to the brightly lit hallway. Why couldn't everything be that easy? All he had to do in life was continue on a set course, but somehow his course had taken a horrific turn. He shoke his head, no it wasn't horrific it was just...unexpected.

What was wrong with him? Unexpected? There was nothing to fear from that, his job was completely unexpected. Everyday his agents came in, he came in, and each put their lives on the line. Everyday they were placed in completely unexpected and uncharacteristic situations and yet...yet still they managed to be where they were. He sighed, his hand grabbing the handle as he pushed it down gently.

Tony was awake, did he have to be awake? Gibbs' eyes lowered to gaze at the ground, he moved quickly to the side of the bed and waited. He wouldn't speak first, that much he owed to Tony.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kate?"

"I was, she woke up then went into unconsciousness now Ducky is with her."

"So unlike some people you didn't leave her alone?" This comment was supremely directed at him, Gibbs sighed lightly his icy hues raising. He was not ready for this, but if it had to be done then it would be done.

"I never left anyone alone..."

"Oh so you never left your son?"

"No I didn't Dinozzo, believe it or not up until yesterday I didn't even know you were mine. So pipe down, no one left you."

He just glared at Gibbs, "Out, just get out. It's too late and I'm too angry to want anything to do with you."

"It's not anger, its confusion. But if that is what you want, then fine." And he did walk out, right then and there he abandoned Tony for the first time. His hand shutting the door silently behind him, it irked Tony more that he shut it silently then if he had slammed it. Which he had been expecting, after all he had just attacked Gibbs. He had been expecting nothing short of a ranting and raving man storming him with insults and swats to the back of the head, but he was in awe of the calm and reserved man that left the room silently.


	34. The Civilian Way

Tony sat there considering his last words, he growled at himself his fists slamming into the soft cushioning of the bed. What did he know, what did Gibbs know at all? He shook his head and his chin touched his chest in defeat, the actual question was what was Tony willing to tell him. He sighed and moved, his hands gripping the sheets and throwing them back. He needed to talk to someone, someone sophisticated and smart someone...someone named Ducky. His hands fell over the call button and he asked for a nurse and a wheelchair.

He was wheeled down the white halls, his arms gripping the arm rests of the wheelchair as he moved. He sighed, his dark eyes scanning for the old man. They stopped at Kate's room, the nurse pushed the door open and slowly rolled Tony inside. "I'll leave you all for now, call me when you need help Mr. Dinozzo." He nodded and wheeled himself next to Ducky's chair.

"Well, well Anthony you are making your rounds today. I'm sorry about your dear mother, she was quite the lady."

"Yes she was Duck, and thanks. But I really need to talk to you about..."

"Jethro, yes I know. You know the first day that you were injured on the job what was it...four years ago? The shot to the shoulder you remember?"

"Yes I remember Duck, but what does that have to do with my question?"

"Everything Anthony, just listen will you for a change?" Tony nodded with that boyish I did something wrong look upon his face before Ducky continued. "That day, you showed something I had only seen in one other man in NCIS. You fought to save the team even though you were injured and a probationary. If it wasn't for you Gibbs probably wouldn't have made it out of that fire fight. You took a few more hits that day, and when you came in I took the blood sample from you. I've had it matched with Jethro's for a few years now. I knew about him and Rebecca, they were a wonderful couple. It is too bad that she thought Micheal was the father." Ducky shook his head slightly.

"You mean, Gibbs really didn't know?"

"No not until recently actually, he was going to tell you at your mother's when Micheal decided to join the get together."

"So he didn't lie, and I went off on him for nothing...nothing at all."

"You were hurt Anthony, don't fret about it Jethro will understand. Now I do believe young Caitlyn is awake again." Ducky smiled and stood moving to clutch Kate's hand. "Welcome back to us Caitlyn do stay awhile will you?"

Kate's voice weakly struck up her hand clenching his protectively, "I'll do my best Ducky." She smiled as he kissed her hand, that gentle fashion he held always made her smile. She heard Tony try to move the wheel chair but nothing came of it and he sank down defeated into the shadows. Ducky released Kate's hand and moved behind Tony to move him next to her.

"Hey Kate, how you doing?" Tony asked his hand falling on her cheek, he stroked it lovingly as she just stared at his eyes. No words were passed between them, but they knew everything they needed to. Tony turned to Ducky, he had seen the darkness in her eyes and he turned back to kiss her hand gently. "It's alright Kate, don't push it if you can't hold onto the light go back to the shadows for now." She smiled lightly as her eyelids became heavy, slowly they lowered over her eyes as she slipped back into the darkness.

"That was very sweet of you Anthony, you know you two have become very close in these last two years."

"Yes I know we have Duck...I think...I think I've fallen in love with her."

"Oh now Anthony, don't let Jethro hear that. You know his rules, he is a stickler."

"Oh no he isn't, don't worry about Gibbs. I'll tell him myself when it's time of course."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs' hands moved over his boat, he was thinking and had to get it out of his system. He could feel the wood move beneath the sander, and it made him feel slighlty whole. But at the same time he felt so empty, his head turned to gaze around the house that had been filled with voices so many times but now the walls spoke only of lonely bitterness. He shook his head and sat down abruptly on the rolling chair, his sander hitting the ground with a clunk.

His hand moved to run his fingers through his hair, he gazed at the floor. For some reason he thought it held answers for him, but of course there was nothing but the resounding loneliness that was in his mind so he just shut his eyes. He stood and walked up the steps, he couldn't stay here tonight. He would join Ducky back at the hospital, at least his company was welcomed compared to the silence he normally lived in.

As he made the slow walk to his car he couldn't help but recall all of the events that were plauging his life at the moment, he just stared at the ground. That normal chiseled face look so weak, his icy hues were pained with memories. His beloved Rebecca had been taken from him, Tony was all but gone to him, Abby had died, Kate was seriously wounded, and he? All he had at the moment was a shit load of bad dreams. He shook his head, no he was thinking like a civilian it was time for him to just go and talk to someone. Yes that's what he was going to do, go and talk to his oldest friend and release his fears and stressors.

He sat down in the car, his hands were shaking and he lowered his gaze once more. He was letting himself get rattled by everything and that was not a good thing. "You're a fucking marine, get control of yourself Gunney." He heard his voice echo in his head, but he could hear the slight shake the shiver and the cold fear it held. He sighed and turned the key, he had to get rid of this feeling.


	35. The Talk

Tony had already been wheeled back to his room and was very much asleep when Gibbs came calling. He had sat in that car for hours outside the hospital just waiting to see if he should really go in. He got his answer though, when he saw the light go off in Tony's room. His hand was planted to his shoulder as he walked into Kate's room, "Hey Duck." His tone was flat, dry, and held a tired twang to it.

"My dear what is it Jethro? Something is quite wrong with you, I don't believe I've ever seen you so...dishelved."

"All men have their breaking points..."

"Yes but you are not all men, you are Leroy Jethro Gibbs Senior NCIS Agent. Not all men."

"Ducky...I don't need this now..."

"Yes you do."

"No, I really don't."

"Need has no law Jethro, you can't fight what you need."

"Fine do whatever you want, but don't expect me to listen."

"Now Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I give you and your team plently of leave when I talk of medicine. But tonight you will not get out of listening to me!" For once Ducky was angry, and horribly so his voice alerted Gibbs that he was in no mood for messing with him tonight and he reluctantly nodded. "Very well then, have you ever heard of the musician called Meat Loaf?"

"Ducky...I don't get music." Gibbs stated plainly his head directed towards the ground.

"Yes well, I knew that I was hoping though." He mused before going on, "Anyway he made a song called A Kiss is a Terrible Thing To Waste..."

"I don't need anything about love right now..."

"It's not about love, now shut up." Ducky spoke once more with an angry tone, "One line states, 'The loneliest words you'll ever know 'If only if only it were so,' The emptiest words that there'll ever be, 'It coulda been me, It coulda been me.' I do believe that line has signifigance here Jethro. You can't keep living as if you could change what happened to Abigal or to Rebecca. Even Caitlyn and Tony, who are remarkably alive owe no grievance to you for their injuries. It is not your fault and if you keep playing the 'If only' game then we will be burying three very good people. I personally can't stand putting to rest another friend Jethro..."

"Duck..."

"No you listen and that is final," He shoved a finger in Gibbs' face and just glared at him until Gibbs dropped his gaze once more. "Yes it could be you laid out on my autopsy room table tonight but it's not and you are going to have to get over that fact Jethro, because personally I'm grateful to Rebecca and Abigal for taking your place. This world needs you, and that was proven today."

"Ducky...I...I'm sorry."

"You better be Jethro."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Sorry for the delay and for the shortness but alas it has been a busy couple days. I'll try to get this up sooner but I really wanted to leave it as the two understanding each other. This storry is a long time coming, and I suppose I want to make it the best I can. So if there is a delay, don't worry the chapter will be coming just slower than normal. That usually happens when I don't have any inspiration, but once it's there you have your chapter.

Six


	36. This Is Your Life

Tony grumbled at himself, his hands massaging the ever wrinkling forehead. He raised his torso, his arms pushing on the bed to move his body across it. He was getting the hang of using his upper body, instead of his legs, but it wasn't the same and he wasn't near strong enough for it. He watched the door, eagerly hoping that Gibbs would come back. He silently knew he wouldn't, so he surrendored himself to the nostalgic mind he held.

_'Now don't close your eyes Anthony, I'm going to let go now..." And he did, Gibbs let go of the handle bar and young Anthony just fell right over. He whimpered lightly and just laid there, those dark eyes closed against the pain he felt. Two hands were upon his leg and were feeling for a break, "It's alright Tony, just a cut. Come on big man let's get you on that bike again." Gibbs smiled and lifted the bike along with Tony back to a standing position._

Gibbs sighed, he had been there sitting in those dark corners and just watching his son. He couldn't believe the boy he had helped raised...was actually his. Those icy hues scanned him carefully before closing.

_His hand fell on Tony's shoulder, those icy hues gazing at him with pride. He had just graduated from high school and was going to Rhode Island. He knew he should be happy and not side but his mind just kept floating back through time. Yesterday he was just a child in the corner, but now...now that yesterday was dead and over. He shoke his head lighlty and watched as Tony smirked and chased his latest girlfriend. Things never changed with him..._

Tony abruptly laughed, his fingers curling around each other as he mumbled. "You'll do just fine at NCIS, that smile makes you perfect for our running gay boy."

_Melissa Renal smirked as she added in that curt tone, "And you will be the first to get shot." She turned on her heel and walked off, leaving the probationary Agent Dinozzo standing in awe. Oh she was beautiful, then that first smack hit the back of his head and he wheeled around. "GIBBS! What was that for?" _

_Gibbs smirked and sat down, his legendary coffee in hand. "Just to wake you up Tony, now sit down and get to work." A year would pass, and yes Tony was shot but Melissa was killed long before then. A memory that Tony would never forget, the agent dieing in his arms...well it wasn't something normal for him at least._

Gibbs had heard him and smiled lightly, he remembered that day but he couldn't play that game anymore. Too many memories were left in his past and he just assumed to keep them there was better. Standing he moved to Tony's beside, "Enough memory lane...open your eyes we need to talk."

"No we don't Gibbs, I get it now...I...I understand." Tony said his hands going to fold across his chest.

"Do you now? Care to elaborate?"

"Actually yes, in a song if you will allow me to..."

"Fine..just no coyotes in trash compactors alright?" Tony laughed at the implied movie line and went straight into his song.

_**Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead**_

_**Yesterday is a promise that you've broken**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**This is your life**_

_**And today is all you've got now**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And today is all you'll ever have**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**This is your life**_

_**Are you who you ought to be**_

_**This is your life**_

_**Are you who you ought to be**_

_**This your life**_

_**Is it everything you dreamed it would be**_

_**When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**_

_**Yesterday is a kid in a corner**_

_**Yesterday is dead and over**_

_**And this is your life**_

_**Are you who you ought to be**_

_**This is your life**_

_**Are you who you ought to be**_

_**This your life**_

_**Is it everything you dreamed it would be**_

_**When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**This is your life**_

_**Are you who you ought to be**_

_**This is your life**_

_**Are you who you ought to be**_

_**This your life**_

_**Are you who you ought to be**_

_**Is it everything you dreamed it would be**_

_**When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**_

_**Everything to lose**_

Gibbs was listening, that amazed face as Tony sang a song so out of place for him but even more so he sung it perfectly. It sounded as if the Irish Tenors were right there singing that song to the whole ICU and you know what? It attracted alot of attention, nurses who had thought this man to be shallow stopped in their tracks and listened to him sing his song to the father they knew naught about.

"Gibbs...when I dreamed of my life when I was younger it was with a father like you not Mike. And I guess, I never thought about it until all this came up. But my whole life I've wanted to be nothing but you...it may sound ridiculous but it's true. I want to be like you, and there is no doubt to that now. I mean..." He paused and sighed lightly, "You are my father why wouldn't I want to be just like you?"

Gibbs was still in shock, he heard him but it was distant and the look on Tony's face just crashed until Gibbs moved to embrace him. His long muscled arms fell over his son and he pulled him into a large hug, just to simply hold him. This was his son and he wasn't going to let go.


	37. Moment of Truth

It was almost three months after Agent Caitlyn Todd had been emitted to the hospital with her head injuries and the turning point was now. The question had come out that the plug should be pulled on the apparent braindead agent. Sometime after the last time she had awoken her condition had faultered and now she had been diagnosed as braindead. Everyone knew it was coming and as they stood within the room life dared to converge.

Tony and Gibbs were in a corner alone, Gibbs' hands on Tony's shoulders as the young man remained in that near crying stage in his wheelchair. Ducky was somewhere nearby and around them the world was turning.

A nurse was heading towards the room with a file in her hand, the last chance and facts surrounding Tony and the ability for him to walk again. Another was heading there with information upon his heart, could he make it? And was their a donor possibility?

As the doctor leaned in to turn off the machines connected to their friend each agent had a different thought but each remotely similar. The room became hused as the buzz and whirl of the machines faded into nothingness.

In that moment of truth the world around them converged the facts spilling out with an eerie sense of being.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know this is short but I'm leaving it up to you all, you have to choose what happens to our characters and yes you have permission to write a fic upon it if you wish. Enjoy and let your minds wander with the endless possibilities!

Six


End file.
